A New Way of Life
by Serenity200571
Summary: Mel has been away from a working environment for four years, due to her daughter's illness. She has now come back for an interview at her old hotel, due to the lies her ex husband has spread. Marks thinks she slept her way to the top, yet normally never listens to gossip. Glenn thinks she is just the one the brothers need both professionally and personally.
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost 4 years since Mel had worked, so an interview for a job she already knew, was pretty scary. Why did she feel like this, she use to be the manager at the damn hotel group she had left. Starting work at 16 years old a skinny, frightened teenager, working her way up to the powerful woman she was. All that changed when she had left to have Jen, her beautiful 11 year old. She had planned on going back to work full time, but Jen had fallen ill at 7 years old, it had only been the last year that she was slowly being signed off the various hospital appointments. Which was good news to all, Mel felt now her life could get going again, she knew the hotel had been taken over , by some American company, she had read they were trying the first themed hotel dedicated to wrestling. Yeah right as if that would work, maybe over in the Us but not so much here in the UK, she did however hope she could put her services forward.

Mel hit 40 last month and for her age she didn't look that bad, her petite figure she had kept thanks to all the worry and running around she had done for her daughter. Dressing in a black dress and pink jacket the dark pink that Jen had told her this morning was her good luck colour. It toned in well with her black hair, which she had streaks of pink put in. It had been Jen's idea a special treat for her 40th, she admitted it made her look fantastic and younger, toned in with her hazel eyes. Finishing off the make up, she felt sick, was she doing the right thing?. Giving herself a prep talk, she went to grab her keys, scared to death. Her confidence had been knocked with being away from the working scene, fingers crossed she could do this.

Arriving at "The TC" one of the best hotels in the city of Mancheser, Uk she parked the car. It felt good to be back, but wasn't too sure of the reception she would get. Most loved her but some hated her, due to the lies her ex husband had said. None of which were true, but you couldn't change people's minds, holding her head high she walked in. There was her good friend, Trish ,at the reception desk, thank god a friendly face, she hoped this meant good luck to her.

"Mel, oh god Mel come here it's so good to see you honey, How's Jen god I've missed you so much, What are you doing here" hugging her tight she wanted to cry, it was so good to have someone who didn't believe everything Mathew had said.

"It's good to see you Trish, so damn good, yes sweetheart Jen is doing well really well, I believe I am here for an interview with a Mr Calaway and Mr Jacobs"

"Oh hear you eh Mel, an interview with the big wigs, you should get it love you deserve it after what that little shit Mathew spread about you. Let me ring up to them, think they are in the penthouse, and honey you will just die when you see them ,hell I almost come in my pants each time they talk to me" picking the phone up she told their secretary that Mel was here, putting it down, she turned back seeing her friend laughing.

"What?"

"Trish I have never heard you speak about anyone but your beloved John like that, these men must be something else. How is John doing? Is he back over yet from that wrestling tour, is he anything to do with changing this place into a damn themed one, I mean for god's sake whose stupid idea was it?"

"You will find that was mine, Miss Jefferson" Mel turned, her breath held in her throat, wow this man must be at least 7ft, his immaculate suit screamed Armani, his watch rolex, she was sure she could see some sort of tattoo on his wrist as his suit moved. His face was cold, no expression at all, his emerald eyes shot daggers at her, no wonder really she had pulled his idea down. Did he actually have his hair tied back in a braid, yes he did as he turned to Trisha, he looked too old for that, yet he carried it off well. All in all he was a fine looking man, and those shoulders, god he was big, she actually wondered if he was big in other places too, her face blushed at the thought.

"Trish darlin, can you call Glenn on his phone tell him Miss Jefferson is here to see us" He turned back to Mel, her face was red, he would love to know what was going through her head, putting his hand out, he introduced himself

"Mr Calaway, I believe you are here for an interview" shit she had really fucked up now, seeing her reaction.

"It's ok Miss Jefferson I won't hold it against you, we are all entitled to our opinions " sure would like to hold your body against me came through his mind, what the hell, he so wasn't going there.

He never mixed business with pleasure, it wasn't ethical. He had tried it once before and the stupid bitch thought she was going to marry him, yeah as if, he would never go down that road, he enjoyed his freedom too much. A different partner every night should he choose, his old career as a wrestler had them queuing up for years, the new one, as owner of this hotel had them doing the same. Women and money went hand in hand, he was never short of a fuck, and that was how he liked his life. No complications, if a women got too clingy he walked, hard yes, he wasn't going to fall in love, be like a puppy following it's master no way, that was for pussy's and he was the big dog of the yard.

Seeing who she could only guess as being Mr Jacobs walk up, she took him in, another good looking man, again his clothes screamed money, but he was different. More like an excited puppy, he had beautiful eyes, warm and inviting, the smile he gave her lit his face up, Now he was someone she could like, unlike this idiot stood next to her. He was dressed in black pants, and pin stripped shirt, again built like Mr Calaway, she wouldn't wish to get caught between these two.

"Miss Jefferson, it's so good to meet you at last, we have heard so much about you, I'm Mr Jacobs but call me Glenn please" he put out his hand to welcome her

"Yeah, something about fucking your way to the top" Mark mumbled under his breath

"Mark, behave will you, let us continue this interview upstairs, please excuse my older brother the problem with him, he likes to listen to damn gossip" Mel followed hoping the lies Mathew had spread wouldn't go against her, yet from what Mr Calaway had said it just might, walking in to the lift she leaned against the wall.

"We will do this in the penthouse suite Miss Jefferson and don't worry there aren't any beds nearby" Mark knew he was being plain rude, he normal never judge a book by its cover, but he was pissed off at her slagging his idea off.

"Well that's ok Mr Calaway as I don't sleep with obnoxious pricks who think they are god's gift" Glenn laughed, finally a woman that could speak her mind, especially to his brother. He leaned back and watched the fireworks explode, he could see Mark's fists clench, here it came 1.2.3

Mel was thrust hard against the lift's mirror Mark's hand around her throat his face in hers, as his lips were brought back in a sneer

"Listen you little bitch, I didn't want you here to be truthfully, I cannot stand women who use their bodies to get to the top, you disgust me you are nothing but an over paid whore" her hand connected hard against his face.

"How fucking dare you, I am no whore and I do not sleep to the top, I worked my ass off to get there, read my files, your fucking prick,get your filthy hands off me" Luckily the door's to the penthouse opened, Mark still hadn't released her, kicking out she aimed right for his balls, bringing him down fast.

"Fuck you Mr Calaway I don't need this job" turning to Glenn she held her hand out

"I am so sorry to waste your time I will just press the reception button and be on my way, would you mind removing this piece of shit for me" Glenn did as instructed, oh he liked this women, he liked her a lot, when they had both calmed down she would be working for them, both personally and professionally, she just didn't know it yet. Watching the lift doors close, he carried the almost unconscious Mark to the sofa and laid him down. Mark was still seeing starts the little bitch wouldn't know what fucking hit her when he got his hands on her again.

"Brother it looks like you met your match"

"No Glenn looks like we met our match, think she can take us both on" seeing the smirk on Mark's face he could see his mind ticking over.

"Well bro it's been awhile since we shared"


	2. Chapter 2

Glenn gave Mel about two weeks for her to calm down before he called her.

"Miss Jefferson, it's Mr Jacobs, I wondered if you would consider another job interview"

"Will the dickhead of a brother be there?"

"No I have ensured he is otherwise engaged, checking the plans over he will be gone for the day"

"No I am sorry Mr Jacobs, I don't think I have anything to offer you, plus your brother would make it hard for me to complete my job well"

"Sweetheart trust me you would be ideal to offer what both Mark and I require" Mel began to wonder if this was actually about the job or something else.

"Mr Jacobs I don't sleep with people to get the job, whatever you may have heard from my ex was not true "

"My dear who said anything about sleeping, we would like you to be both our professionally and very personal assistance, to attend to both our needs" Mel admitted to herself she was curious did she dare ask, she had to

"What do you mean needs?"

"I think I will give you fair warning Mel if you come work for us we will provide you with the top salary as well as anything you possibly want in return we want you in our bed" Mel slammed down the phone, how dare they, oh god no she couldn't, going to her fridge she pulled the bottle of wine out, pouring a glass out, she gulped half of it down,. Who did they think they were, no way would she work for them, there were plenty more jobs out there for her stature, that didn't not require sexual favours.

"So little brother what did she say"

"She slammed the phone down, I think we have her running, another few weeks and she will be ours"

"It will be sooner, I've closed every door to her already, she will be here tail between her legs by the end of the week, I've had enough of this pussy footing around, she 's ours the minute she steps through that door" Mark gave his evil smirk the one Glenn loved so much, walking towards him he pulled his hair back making his head go back with the force. His lips smashed against Mark's his tongue demanding entry to his mouth, their tongues battled. Mark pulled him over the sofa onto the floor, both pulling at each other's clothes needing the release, screaming each other names out as Mark thrust deep in his brother, he loved it when they fucked.

Mel had spent the week trying for various jobs being turned down, She had enough, walking into the local coffee shop she spoke with the owner , Marie, who she had known for years, asking if she could apply for the waitress job.

"I'm sorry Mel, I've been asked to not give you the job, but hey I never listen to what I am ordered to do, so when can you start love"

"Wait back up you have been told not to offer me the job by who"

"Mr Calaway of course, he said you didn't think you were up to working back at the hotel your confidence had gone so you turned it down, he thought you would go for any job so told the town not to offer you one" she didn't finish Mel was out of there fuming she walked into the hotel

"Trish can you get that dickhead Calaway down here I need to speak to him" Trish knew this would happen once Mel found out.

"They are both waiting for you honey go give them hell, I didn't agree to what they did"

Going to the lift she pressed the penthouse. As the door's opened their sat Glenn and Mark dressed in jeans and t shirts, fuck they looked hot, both of them, now she wouldn't mind being squashed between them, enough of that they had messed with her life.

Walking to Mark she raised her hand, it was gripped hard inside a much larger one,

"Don't do it darlin you won't like the consequences". They had given her long enough time was up, she would be underneath them within the hour. Mel moved away from him turning to Glenn, then without any warning drew her fist back and punched Mark in the face .

"How dare you fuck with my life you bastard, fuck the pair of you" she walked off, Mark was quick for a man his size and age he was damn quick, she was pinned to the wall his mouth on hers, she loved the raw passion, the heat, opening her mouth to him she felt his tongue go in moving around tasting her.

His mouth moved to her neck nipping and licking, his hands moving down her body feeling her curves.

"I'm gonna fuck you darlin, hard and fast, then when I'm done Glenn will have you screaming his name, between us you will have the greatest orgasms we promise" his hands went down stroking her breasts down into her trousers, his long finger felt between her folds

"Hell darlin you sure are wet there, want me to use my long tongue on you make you wetter" Fuck yes she did, no she didn't what the hell trying to push him away,

"Baby lets us take you, have you under us as we both fuck you" What were they saying no she couldn't it wasn't normal, two men no way but god they were so persuasive so hot. Mark had moved her so she was in front of him, his mouth attacking her neck, she didn't see Glenn move until he was at her feet. Mark's hands moved around her waist undoing her trousers , letting them fall to her ankles. His mouth still very much attached to her neck, as his tongue brushed the spot, oh she liked that, her body thrust back against his, feeling his hard cock against her ass. God what was he doing to her, his hands had now undone her top, it was thrown to the side, along with her bra. How the hell had he undone that so damn quick.

"Ahhhhh, fuck no" she almost came as Glenn thrust his tongue inside her wet pussy, licking along the folds his hands held her hips. Back and forth her flicked it, as Mark's big hands played with her breasts, teasing the nipples to points. Her head flew back onto his shoulder as she came hard. Glenn loved her taste licking her dry. Both men were still fully dressed, yet she was practically naked, with just her trousers around her ankles, Glenn had ripped her thong off in his eagerness, he knew to strike when the iron was hot. They worked like a pack, ensuring the victim was completely in their grips, before attacking . Coming down from the high they had taken her, her body shook from the wonderful orgasm she had, tears in her eyes.

"Baby can we take this to the bedroom, let you experience what we can do to you" she couldn't speak words had gone, her mind muddled. She just looked at Glenn had he said bedroom, experience fuck mind work.

"Darlin we can always take you here on the floor" What were they doing to her, suddenly her world tipped upside down Mark was carrying her through a door, her body still trembling in the aftermath. Managing to see a king size bed up on stairs, she was placed on it, the bed faced a large window overlooking the whole of Manchester, wow what a view. She would have enjoyed it more, but they weren't allowing her to, her body was limp and lifeless, her nerves tingling. It was a good buzz she had going through her. Attempting to get up on her elbows to see what they were up to her mouth dropped, in front of her stood two magnificent men, hell the clothes they had on hid a lot. Taking in Glenn he was tall, toned, his smooth skin glistened in the fading sun coming in from the window. Moving to Mark fuck his body was rippled with muscles, and covered in tattoos she would look at them later, licking her lips she looked further down, her eyes widen no fucking way would those fit. What was she thinking, that was it she wasn't thinking these two had manipulated her into this and she needed to leave. Mark had seen the look in her eye and counteracted it straight away, climbing on the bed he pushed her down as his whole naked body came into contact with hers.

"Don't think darlin just feel, let us have you" see looked into his emerald eyes, seeing them go darker, her hands had a mind of their own as she traced his biceps, loving how strong and big he was. She felt his reaction and knew he liked it, moving her hips up a little she made contact with his cock. Mark hissed, fuck he just wanted to take her consequences be damned.

Glenn enjoyed watching it seeing them both like this, he gripped his cock moving his hand up and down, walking to the side of the bed, he located the lube and condoms.

"Please"

"Please what, fuck you, let you go, tell us what to do Mel"

"Please not both of you I've never been with two, please don't hurt me"

"How do you know if it hurts darlin if you have never tried it" moving her to lie on her side, placing one of her legs over his hip as his cock met the junction of her folds, gently hitting her clit, the pleasure was red hot. His hands moved up and down her thigh gripping it tight, he could feel some of her juices on the tip of his cock, inching forward he allowed the tip to go in. Taking her lips under his, as his tongue did what his body ached to do. He knew he was close to just ramming into her, so slipped out and put the condom on, no way would anything be produced from this.

Glenn rubbed the lube on his finger, and placed it at the entry of her anus, nodding at mark both thrust in deep, she screamed into Mark's mouth her eyes wide as tears fell,. It hurt damn it, it fucking hurt, both holes were packed and it hurt. Glenn moved his finger in and out feeling a little blood, he had to be more gentle otherwise she wouldn't let them do this again. Finally she started to relax, Mark was inching in and out, his length and width stretched her wide, he spoke words of comfort. As she felt herself work up the heat the tingling, she felt Glenn slide his cock inside her ass, fuck they were ripping her in two, it felt like forever the pain was bad. Both men moved her up and down as they drove in deeper, until wow she flew apart in their arms screaming their names. Mel was floating, her body was taken beyond what she had felt before, she could feel another wave, oh god the pleasure, it was so,. Mark and Glenn felt her squeeze them tight their balls tingling as they both came hard. Each tried to get their breath back the climax had been hard and fast, Mark was seeing stars, Glenn pulled out gently and collapsed on the bed. Mel had crashed out, Both men had been sated by her completely sated, normally it would take another three rounds before they were, yet Mel's body had done it once. Each got up and used the en suite bathrooms, flushing the condoms away, and locating a cloth to wipe her down. They both looked down at her sleeping, she would be out for at least an hour.

"She's going to be pissed when she wakes up Mark?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less little brother, leave her to sleep, she will have a lot of thinking to do when she awakes"

"Wow Mark it was, just wow, never have we been sated like this "

"I know, this one is special I knew it the minute I saw her, it will take time, and she will fight us, but hey we work as a team and the brothers of destruction have never failed yet" Both kissed her cheek and left her to sleep, shutting the door behind them they got dressed and went to sort out the plans for the hotel. It would be fun when Mel awoke, would she run, or would she have the balls to face them, they both prayed it would be the latter.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up Mel was disorientated, where the hell was she, trying to get her head back on she noticed she was naked. Fuck those bastards, they had took her against her will, ok not quite against her will , but they had worked like a bloody pack, picking on her senses, never allowing her to get her thoughts together. How dare they degrade her like that, her body was sated but sore, in fact very sore when she tried to move. Those boys were built big in every area, and what the fuck was that all about , taking her up the ass. Locating the bathroom she took a well deserved shower, washing the smell of them away from her. Had they used condoms they better had off done, she was too far gone, at the time, too bloody care. Yes it had blown her mind having the two, yet hadn't she said no to them .But, they took what wasn't theirs. Could she call it rape, fuck no she damn well couldn't she was a participant in it all, didn't mean she couldn't bust their butts for it. Locating her clothes she got dressed, she needed a stiff drink before she attempted to locate those idiots. Calling her friend she asked her to pick up Jen from school and keep her for the night, covering her tracks about working in a new job.

Mark and Glenn were looking over the plans, when the office door hit the wall with a bang, both men took the sight in a very pissed off Mel. Grabbing the first thing she could get her hands on, she launched it at Mark, the vase just missed his head by an inch, as she went for the second object, she was thrown hard against the wall and lips were attacking hers. Trying to push her attacker away, she reached for anything she could grab, ahh hair, so it was Mark who had his tongue now stuffed halfway down her throat. She bit him and he reeled back, lifting his hand to slap her, yet Glenn caught it before it made contact.

"You fucking bastards, how fucking dare you, both of you manipulated me, my body you took something I didn't freely give" she was hurt, she had told them she wouldn't sleep with them, she had asked them not to take her both at the same time, yet neither had listened, They had played her body like a instrument for their pleasure, well fuck them, she wasn't going to play fair either.

"I'm going to take you to the fucking cleaners, you took me against my will and no matter how you look at it, it can be classed as r" she didn't get to finish her sentence both men were on her like a shot, Glenn to hold her tight, Mark to punch her lights out.

"Baby we didn't mean to make"

"Fuck being nice to her, hell she slept her way to the damn top, didn't ya darlin so why not sleep with the bosses what's the damn difference, at least this way you have hit the top" her hand connected with his face, what was it about him that made her so damn violent.

"I have never hated another human being the way I hate you both right now, screw you both"

"Darlin you already have and you damn well enjoyed it hell you were so wet, and hot taking us both in like you did, shall we prove it again to you" she noticed the paperweight and flung it at his head, this time connecting, not giving a second thought she ran out of the office, through reception and into the busy crowded streets. Thank god she knew the city better than they did, she would have a good head start, as she knew damn well they wouldn't have finished with her yet.

Glenn calmed Mark down, it was true what Mel had said, they manipulated her body for their pleasure, he knew she would be pissed, but not hurt and upset, It tore through him that they had harmed her, belittled her, they both knew she hadn't slept her way to the top it had been Mark blowing off steam.

"Mark stop, you are not going after her, she needs time alone, we did what she said, we manipulated her to our way. Let her have time alone, to come to terms with it all, We both know she will be back"

Mel arrived home around 8-00pm , it was so dark and lonely without Jen, popping her keys on the side, she noticed the answering machine flashing.

"Hi Mummy it's Jen, but then you would know that duh, Having a great time at Ruth's, miss you hope all ok at your new job tonight, see you tomorrow after school love you" her daughter always knew how to brighten her up, yet if it hadn't been for those dick's she would have been at the school gates picking her up. Calling Ruth she found out all was ok, and Jen was fast asleep, sometimes she had days like that where she would just flop early in the evening and be asleep by 8-00. It was still a big part of her illness, yet was getting fewer each month. Going to the fridge she pulled out a bottle of opened wine, pouring herself a glass, she pondered on how today had been.

The phone rang, yet she chose to ignore it, leaving it to answering machine.

"Pick up you little bitch, I know your there Mel, Mark get the hell of the phone and leave her alone, Baby ignore him" she ran to the phone

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE YOU SICK PERVERTS" slamming the phone down, she re filled her glass and went to bed. Tomorrow would be a better day, she would be starting work with Marie in the morning and she couldn't wait.

Getting ready, she was able to dress casually it was nice to be in comfortable clothes, yet working too. Arriving at the coffee inn, Marie had her favourite coffee ready and a big smile.

"Good to see you Mel, let me show around, all you need to do today is just get yourself comfortable with things" She had a great morning taking everything in and made quick work learning the coffee machine. Offering to help behind the counter after lunch, she nipped off to have a sandwich. An hour later she was back behind the counter, it was quietening down, hearing the door go she looked up all smiles. Straight into emerald eyes, fuck what the hell was he doing here, seeing the other person walk in, now she was angry. Why the hell did they have to come in here.

"Mel do you want me to serve them?"

"No I will be more than happy to serve them their coffee" Glenn and Mark walked to the counter as Marie went into the back.

"Two latte's please" Glenn asked, taking in the little shop, it was homely and welcoming, but she could do damn better than this, however Mark wasn't so polite.

"Oh dear Mel couldn't you do any better, at least here you can't sleep " before he knew it, she poured his coffee over his head. Apologising to Glenn, she walked into the back, giving Marie an apologetic look she walked out to the front. They had her now just where they wanted, no job to go to, she had no choice.

"Glenn I will start work tomorrow, you bastards have given me no choice" Glenn went to say something.

"Don't you fucking dare say anything, you both worked together to get me to my knees well done, you got what you wanted. I'm yours, but I will never sleep with you again" Head held high she walked out, both men impressed with her attitude.


	4. Chapter 4

Mel hated the fact those dickheads had got her where they wanted, but hell she wasn't going to let them get away with it no fucking way, they made one move towards her and she would sue their asses. An evil thought went through her head, she could make it as HARD as possible for them to work with her. Hard for them, she knew they were both sexual men and one of their priority's was to get her back in bed with them, she wasn't stupid, didn't mean she would be doing it, but she sure could make them think she would. Smirking to herself she got dressed for the day, feeling better than she had for awhile, she could play this game and win. Dropping Jen at school with a hug and a kiss she headed to "The TC" she was dressed to kill, parking up she walked into reception.

"Wow Mel, you look well…."

"Morning Trish and how are you today?"

"Good sweetheart, I see the guy's managed to convince you to come back, wow honey you will knock them both dead with that outfit"

"I aim to please Trish, where are they?"

"Penthouse honey, both are waiting for you, god I would love to be a fly on the wall when they see you" laughing with her Mel went to the private lift and pressed the penthouse, whilst checking herself in the mirror, yep she looked hot, her hair was curled down her back, her make up toned with her outfit of thigh length black boots, short black leather skirt, which didn't leave much to the imagination, her top was a tight fitting sleeveless black with her silver cross around her neck, her leather jacket completed the outfit. Well they hadn't told her what to wear had they, she should have brought her whip and handcuffs, now that would have been funny. The lift doors open and she walked out head held high, seeing the two men turn to look at her, yes she had got their attention in more ways than one.

"Good Morning gentleman, where would you like me to start" Glenn couldn't get his breath, my god she was fucking gorgeous dressed like that, and his cock certainly approved of it. Mark just wanted to fuck her against the wall, she was stunning, what had she said where would they like her to start

"How about on yer knees darlin sucking my cock" Mel looked at him with the disgust he deserved,

"Been there done that Mr Calaway and believe me it wasn't that good, I have no intention of touching that thing again" in fact she made sure her body shivered in disgust at what he had said. Mark approached her, what was it about this little girl that had her pushing all his buttons, the bitch had enjoyed every minute with the brothers why lie.

"Darlin we all know how many times you came with us both fucking you, so don't start that crap with me" Glenn had now found his voice and could see this heading the wrong way if they weren't careful, the brothers needed Mel a damn deal more than what they were letting on. Both professionally and certainly personally, neither brother had been so sated by one woman and only the once, with them it usually took a few women and many times.

"Mel please excuse my brother's behaviour, Mark shut the fuck up, from now on Mel if it feels better for you, how about you deal with me" Mel appreciated his approach, she still didn't trust him

"Certainly Mr Jacobs, that would make my life so much easier, what I would suggest is you get your brother to see a specialist about his problem and then no other woman would have to be subjected to what I was."

Mark went for her, pinning her to the nearest object which just happened to be the lift door, her arms above her head as his body pushed hers into the door. Mel had to be careful, he was her drug, they both were, having accepted that as soon as she saw them. Yes she wanted them both, craved to have them inside her again and if she wasn't in control she would give in. Both men were temptation from the devil and she ached to go to hell. Her treacherous body had turned on her the minute Mark had her in his arms, it was heating up, swelling, knowing how damn good he had felt, how they had both felt, she dropped her eyes not wanting him to see the emotions running through them.

"Mel, why keep up this pretence, you loved every minute of us being inside you, making you ours, as much as we loved fucking you" she couldn't deny what he said, but if she gave them an inch they would take a mile. No way would she give them any power over her, she wanted them on their knees begging.

"Get your filthy hands off me Calaway or I will have your ass in court so fast your head would spin" so she was playing that game, he dropped her hands and moved back saluting her, she had won that round.

"Mel, we would appreciate if you would dress a little more conservative tomorrow"

"Mr Jacobs I would have appreciated not being fucked by you and your brother, but I didn't get that, so I guess you don't get what you want. I will dress how the fuck I want you got any complaints you can fire me, however I will warn you should that happen I am well within my rights to take you to court. Are we both clear in that, right let me start on the paperwork, I will have it all in order by lunchtime" locating the ledgers and accounts, she turned her back, ensuring she bent down, so both men could see clearly what was underneath her skirt, glancing over her shoulder, she smiled to herself, let them stew on that. Pressing the lift button she went in, turning to them both, she winked as she allowed the doors to close, laughing all the way to the ground floor.

Glenn and Mark just stood there, both with raging hard on's that would nail through walls, the fucking tease had nothing underneath, fucking nothing. She had threatened them court action, if they touched her, if they fired her, hell they started to think she had them by the balls. Glenn was the first to break out of his trance rubbing his hand over his head.

"Did she, was she actually, no she did have something on" Mark looked back at the lift door, then back at Glenn

"No she had nothing on, fuck Glenn, that little bitch will have us wrapped around her little finger if we ain't careful" hell he wouldn't mind her being wrapped around a part of his anatomy, hell she had turned it on them.

"Mark I think we have met our match, never has a woman stood up to us like that, no fear nothing"

"I know Glenn I fucking know" Mark was pissed he had to tread carefully with this one there was no way they were letting her go.

Mel was still laughing when she exited the lift, Trish beckoned her over,

"From the way you are laughing honey that outfit did the trick" Hearing the lift going back up, Mel knew the men wouldn't be too far behind, she left them speechless up there, but not for long. They would chase her down, yet she had the upper hand on this one.

"Did it!, hell Trish you should have seen their faces, when they come down check the front of their pants, I think they have permanent hard on's" Trish laughed so hard tears rolled down her face.

"God honey you cut me up, that is so cruel, it won't be long before that lift is down. Make your escape Mel." Mel thanked her and exited into the room, behind Trish, it led to a passage through the back of the reception into the rooms at the far part of the hotel, if you didn't know about it, you wouldn't know it was there. It had been used years ago to get from one side to the other, in emergency's, she just hoped the men hadn't located it yet.

Hearing the pinging of the lift Trish looked up, her hand over her mouth to stop the laughter, Mel was right both men looked like they had tents in their pants. It so wasn't fair allowing them to walk around like that.

"Umm guys you ok there" both looked up at her as she looked down at the front of their pants pointing to them both

"looks like you have a little problem down below" she couldn't help it, she burst out laughing,

"Fuck off Trish" both men shouted at her as they went back upstairs, fuck that little girl had more than won this round.


	5. Chapter 5

Mel was smiling as she went through the paper work, proud she had them aching and wanting more. At the moment she had the upper hand, what little she knew about them it wouldn't be long before they had it back. Sorting out the cheques that needed signing she went back to the reception, seeing Trish smile at her.

"Oh honey you should have seen those two when they came down, hell Mel they have it bad for you, be careful what games you are playing though, don't want you to get hurt"

"Don't plan on it Trish, those two are just worth it, bloody waste of time pair of them, these accounts are disgusting since they took…." Noticing a change, in Trish's body language, she stopped talking, shit how the hell were they so quiet, two men that big had no right to be so silent.

"They are behind me aren't they" Trish nodded, oh well time to face them, turning around she could see payment would be coming her way, both men were pissed.

"UPSTAIRS NOW!"

Mark gave her no choice pushing her into the lift, he was blazing, Glenn pulled him back before he really went for Mel, Mark was the kind to hit first and ask questions later, this little girl had his buttons all pushed again.

"Mark, she's just pushing your buttons, you hit her she has won" Glenn had her number already, he knew she was ready to take Mark to the cleaners, both of them if necessary, she literally had them by the balls and neither liked it.

"You baby are playing with fire, if I let Mark go he will kill you. What the fuck do you think you are playing at Mel?" glad that the lift had opened into the penthouse she walked out. Throwing the paperwork on the desk, she turned on him.

"That paperwork is shit Glenn, if neither of you knew what the fuck you were doing you should never have taken this place over. There are ten cheques there that need signing, invoices that need paying urgently. STOP THINKING WITH YOUR FUCKING DICKS AND DO YOUR DAMN JOBS" both went to corner her, not happy with what she was saying, putting her hands up

"Before you pull, the I'm a man and I know best shit. Listen to me" seeing that got their attention

" NOW sit the fuck down. I will hold my hands up to you, I really didn't think you could pull this wrestling hotel off, but it looks like it could actually work. However you need to keep up with the paperwork, as well as do some theme nights, get a few wrestlers over, have them do shows, signings, meet the public, You could turn this round to make money hand over fist, if you did it right. I am willing to put all feelers out to get the press coverage, and push this, however there is a condition" Both men knew they would hate her conditions, they could see with the way she smiled, both nodded their head for her to go on.

"Neither of you and I mean either of you MARK, lay hand on me, you do not harass me, you leave me the hell alone. If you don't I walk, do you think you can afford for me to do that? This is your call, your business, I have given you the choice it's now in your hands" Mel loved how she again had the upper hand, these men were too damn easy to manipulate.

"So let me get this clear darlin, if we leave you alone, you will stay, If we continue trying to get you back in our bed, where we both want you and where you ache to be, you will leave" Mel actually clapped, he was such a clever boy

"Well done Mark all that beating in the ring hasn't done too much damage to that little brain of yours" His little girl was pushing him, continue and he would have her under him, fuck what she said, he would take the chance.

"NO" Mel looked at him shocked, then at Glenn to see him shaking his head

"No baby we can't agree to that, we need you baby" both had said no, were they both idiots. What could she possibly give them?.

"Fuck the pair of you, I hate you, hate how you took it all from me and most of all I hate how you make me feel"

Shit had she just told them that, she had just handed all the power to them ,on a damn plate, didn't mean she was going to make it easy. Why didn't she keep her mouth shut, god they made angry, her body craved them. Once had not been enough, she wanted to be back in their bed, but it wasn't right, what would others think?. She would be a slut, a whore, no one respect her. She needed to think of Jen, no, she couldn't do this, running to the lift, she had to escape.

Mark and Glenn let her go, they had heard Mel admit the truth at last, shocking her almost as much as them. They could wait it out, the game had moved up a level, it was no longer a case of if, it was a case of when she would be in their bed. Watching her run, seeing the fear in her eyes at what she had admitted, they knew it would be sooner rather than later, she would be begging them.

Mel ran through reception, Trish caught up with her, seeing the tears in her eyes, she dragged her to the hotel bar, ordering a brandy she waited until her friend had calmed down.

"Mel honey what happened, what did they do to you?" Mel was shaking, the brandy was soothing, going down warming her insides, she felt so cold right now.

"I can't .. oh god what have I done?. No I need to go Trish" looking at her watch, her thoughts were scrambled, those men upstairs had done this to her. If only she hadn't come back to work, had stayed at home, it would be so much easier.

"Mel honey calm down"

"I have to go Trish, Jen will be coming from school soon, I'm sorry ….. need to"

"Mel you are in no fit state to walk out of here never mind driving to collect Jen, let me call John, he can grab her from school, he would love it." Mel went to get up

"No Mel," Trish was already on her phone calling John who was more than happy to pick up the munchkin, since working in the states he hadn't seen her for awhile. Confirming he would bring her back to the hotel after grabbing something to eat, Trish ended the call all her attention on Mel.

"Ok honey out with it," signalling to the waiter she order a bottle of wine, told them to put it on the bosses tab and moved Mel into a small booth out of sight. Mel almost necked the whole glass in one go, licking her lips, she broke down.

"Trish, please do not hate me, oh god I can't believe what I am about to tell you"

"Come honey it can't be that bad, not as if you have fucked one of them" seeing Mel's face, her hand went over her mouth

"Oh my god Mel, you have, you lucky bitch, which one?, wow tell me was it good, hell It had to be, they are both , damn girl" Mel's face had gone white, what would Trish think of her, when she told her both.

"It was"

"It was Mark wasn't it had to be the way he is with you, hell that guy looks at you as if he wants to fuck you right where you stand" Mel shook her head

"Glenn then, well he is quieter and he saw watches you with want and need, hell that man could set the reception on fire, with the fires that are in his eyes when he looks….. OH MY GOD, you didn't," There it was Trish had just worked out what Mel was trying to say

"Both of them?" Mel nodded

"Wow, which one first" seeing how upset Mel was she waited,

"Together" Mel whispered , Trish was sure she was hearing things, and had to ask, clarify that her straight laced friend, who had never done anything rash in her life, in all the years she had known her, Was actually telling her not only had she fucked both her bosses, but she had fucked them at the same time.

"You mean together" Mel nodded tears falling down her face, as Trish refilled both their now empty glasses.

"Hell honey I need something stronger than wine for this conversation, Mel you are one lucky lady, both of them?. Together? Wow oh wow. No wonder those two chased you down, WAITER. Bottle of Jack D over here now and two glasses" This was going to get interesting.

Mel poured her heart out to Trish as well as getting completely drunk, which if she had been thinking straight, was not the ideal thing to do when you had a child to look after. John had brought Jen back to the hotel, seeing the state that both Mel and his girlfriend were in. He opted for getting Jen a room, whilst waiting at reception, Mark and Glenn came down.

"John ,what you doing here mate? Thought you and Trish were off out for the night"

"We were Glenn, looks like Mel and her had a different idea" pointing to the booth that the girls were sat. Mark had noticed Jen , taking in her looks he knew this had to be Mel's daughter.

"Hello there little darlin and who may you be?"

"Hi, I'm Jen and Uncle John was taking me to get my mum, looks like her and Aunty Trish are having fun" Mark smirked there was no one they could miss this opportunity, they had their little girl right where they wanted her.

"Hey Glenn don't you have any rooms available in this place, I don't think it would be wise to take Jen and Mel home, Thought about letting them grab a room here tonight"

"No need John, let us look after them, Jen I'm Mark and this is Glenn"

"Oh your my mum's bosses the dicks oops don't think I should have said that Uncle John"

"No sweetheart not the best thing to say, but hey we know how your mum gets" This was going to get worse John could see the smirk on both Glenn and Marks faces.

"Tell you what John they can stay in the penthouse tonight, we will look after them. Give them special treatment" John was happy he had know Glenn and Mark for years, they were great guys, pity he didn't know the reason behind the kindness.

" Do you want to take Jen up. No wait she will need her sleepwear etc. Take her home to grab what she needs , we will sort out Mel. Is that ok with you darlin,, fancy staying in the hotel as a treat?" looking up at the big man with the tattoos she nodded.

"You had food yet little one?"

"No Uncle John was going to take me out but Aunty Trish has his wallet" Glenn ruffled her hair, this kid was so cute, just like her damn mum, and she could have them wrapped around her little finger if they weren't careful.

"tell you what sweetheart you nip back with john get what you need and then we can all grab something to eat here at the hotel. After all it's Friday night and I am sure your mum wouldn't mind" Jen chewed her lip unsure if that was what her mum would agree to. Mark watched her saw the different emotions running through her brain

"Tell you what darlin, you don't know us to well, but your Uncle John does, I'm sure by the time you get back, we would have your mum agreeing to it too" He would have Mel agreeing to anything they damn well said by the end of the night, after all what mother got drunk in the afternoon, whilst her daughter had to be collected by someone else. Mel had played right into their hands, oh life was good.

" I guess that will be ok, come on Uncle John lets go get my teddy" as the men watched her run off with John they both agreed that Jen already had them wrapped around her little finger, if they were truthful so did her damn mother too.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you for all your reviews, those who are following and fav it all very much appreciated.**

"Well, well little darlin and what do we have here?" Mel's stomach churned as she looked up into Mark's piercing green eyes, what the fuck was he doing here, in fact what the hell were they both doing here.

"What the fuck do you want now Mark?" She may be drunk, but fuck she wanted them both, nothing had changed on that score.

"Trish sweetheart, didn't you have a date with John tonight, I've never known you to turn that down and what for to get drunk in our hotel bar" he joked, Mel must have really needed someone to talk to, if Trish had turned John down. He was worried about her, had they pushed her too far already, he hoped not.

"Glenn honey I'm not working now, so what the hell has it got to do with you" she smiled back, they always had a good rapport. Looking at her watch, damn 5.00 John should have been here by now, pulling her phone out she dialled his number. Glenn reached for it.

"No need Trish he will be back here in half an hour let's go sober you up with a coffee" not wanting to leave Mel, she was about to refuse.

"Go Trish Mel will be perfectly safe with me wont ya darlin" Mel could only nod, his hand had been working it's way up her thigh ever since he arrived. His fingers moving inside her inner thigh closer and closer to where she ached for him to touch, the table hid his movements, from others. As soon as Trish had walked away Mel hit his hand away.

"Get the fuck off me Mr Calaway" she was frustrated and confused, her head was fuzzy with the alcohol and the combination of her need for him, for them both. She was in a dangerous position, all it would take was one look, one word and she would be theirs. Hell she needed her wits about her.

Mark moved his hand, placing it on the seat behind her neck, letting his fingers gently caress her nape, leaning his mouth in closer to her ear.

"Mel darlin, would you like to explain what a single mother of an 11 year old is doing getting drunk in my hotel bar, instead of picking her daughter up from school ?" Mel tensed up, the bastard, her head, turned sharply looking into his eyes seeing the gloating smirk on his face, without thinking her hand reached out and connected. Mark almost returned it tenfold, checking who was watching he grabbed her hand tightly in his.

"Don't you ever raise your damn hand at me again, You are a fucking disgrace Mel, look at you, drunk out of your tree, hell you didn't even know Jen had been back with John did ya darlin?. No I can see by the look in your face you didn't. Your only daughter and you didn't fucking know, what kind of mum are you Mel. Not a good one, that's what I think, hell you slept with two men at the same time, what does that make you. A damn whore" he wanted to push her, he loved when she got mad.

Grabbing the bottle that was half full of Jack D Mel poured it over his head. Both Glenn and Trish stood there , shocked as Mark erupted out of his seat, neither were going to get involved this had been brewing for some time between these two , it needed sorting before they moved forward . Glenn would deal with Mel later, at the moment it was Mark's turn and whatever he had said to their little girl, it had certainly backfired on him.

"FUCK YOU MARK" Mel ran, she had to, Mark was going to kill her, he was out to hurt, Mel was his victim. She didn't get far, he had her in his arms within minutes, ordering Glenn and Trish to look after Jen, he pushed the irate Mel into the lift, pushing the button the doors closed. Mel turned on him, just like Mark had hoped, she came screaming at him her claws ready to rip him to shreds, or more like his face. He allowed her one swipe that was all she got in and hell did that hurt, her nails dug deep, bringing blood to the surface of his cheek, he retaliated his hand straight around her throat throwing her against the other side of the lift. Her back hit it hard as she started too slide down to the floor, seeing him towering above her, she moved her hands above her head as if to protect herself.

"You fucking bitch, that hurt, keep your fucking claws in, hell cat or your punishment will hurt more" what the hell was he on about, the minute this lift stopped she was going straight back down to get her daughter and go home. He had sobered her up within moments , the fear she felt had helped as well. Pulling her up by her hair, Mark was in his pissed mode, nothing you said or did would clear the red haze he was under, when he hit that anyone in his way would suffer, in this case Mel.

"Glenn shouldn't we at least" shaking his head

"Trish, let them work it out between them, Mark has issues with Mel, and she has them with him. They need to sort it out on their own, for any of us to move forward in this relationship professionally and personally and any other way, this has to be dealt with"

"He will kill her Glenn, I can't let Mel be hurt"

"Trish if there is one thing I know about Mark is he is all bite, yes he will hurt Mel, but she will give it him back. Whatever the problem is we need to let them work it out. I hate it as much as you, but he will not hurt her too much honey. If I felt he would I wouldn't allow Mel to go, hell I care for her too"

Trish knew he was telling the truth, in all the years she had known Mark through John, he had always barked but never bitten, yes he was the big dog of his yard and Mel had gone into his yard snapping.

Dragging Mel into the corridor, she didn't know this part of the hotel, it had been refurbished part of the new look. Half walking and half stumbling she continued to call him all she could think off. Mark had had enough trapping her against the wall with his powerful body, he slammed his lips to hers. It was the only way he could keep her silent or so he told himself, Mel went under, Mark could always do this with his kisses. Her body wanted him, any way it could have him, tearing at his hair she opened her mouth to tangle her tongue with his, even biting his lip at one point.

"You darlin are dangerous, keep that pretty mouth closed I wouldn't want to gag you" Mel wondered what he was on about as he yet again dragged her along, finally pushing open a door with his foot, he threw her across the room with perfect aim. Mel landed in a heap on a big four poster bed, looking around she took it all in, where the hell had he brought her too. What were these things, oh my god was that a gag, a whip, oh no she was getting out of here. Hearing a click of a lock, she knew she was trapped.

"Mel, you need your punishment, for being a whore, for sleeping with two men at one time and being drunk in charge of a minor, YOU ARE A DAMN DISGRACE" Mark laughed at her reaction, she wanted to rip his eyes out, he loved the anger running through her, he wanted it all aimed at him, they had to work this out of their systems.

"Come on darlin, ain't you got anything to say, I know shall we call your ex" there was the push the one thing that could send Mel over the edge into pure rage, Flying off the bed she went for him, Mark had her pinned on the floor, as she hit, ripped and bit anything in her way, the bastard was going to suffer, for half an hour she lashed out at him, in the end his body had scratches on, bites that had actually pierced the skin, god it felt good to feel her let go. Giving her another five minutes he ended it, resting his body above hers he rammed his tongue deep inside her warm mouth tasting every crevice inside. As she started to respond he pulled away, putting the gag in, he laughed at her. That sure put a stop to the names she called him, half of them he was sure she made up as she went along. He turned Mel over, ripping her clothes from her body

"My turn" was all he said, Mel felt unsure, yet on the edge of something, she had enjoyed letting loose on him, which had not been in her nature, yet Mark pushed her. She screamed though it came out as a muffled one, when his large hand hit her bare flesh on her ass. She couldn't believe he was doing this to her, she wasn't a child, it hurt, stinging as each slap rained down, she lost count after six, the pain was, well it was, oh god no she couldn't be feeling, attempting to rub her thighs together, hoping he hadn't seen her reaction to his manhandling, she felt ashamed.

"Darlin, don't be afraid to feel it, let it take you over, it's ok to cum when punished, it makes the sex more enjoyable later" slipping one of his fingers along her folds, into her pussy, he flicked her clit. Her body tensed, she had been on edge for awhile now, would he take her over, tears were starting to fall from her eyes, it was wonderful this feeling, nothing like she had felt before and it was all down to this one man. The tip of his tongue flicked along where his fingers had been, that was all it took to take her soaring. Mark had wanted this, ached to feel her soar, let completely go of herself to him, she had already given both men her power earlier on. When she had said about how they made her feel.

Pulling the gag out of her mouth, he kissed her, seeing the tears on her face he gently licked each away

"Please Mark, I am not a whore, or a bad mum, I just, you just, hell you and Glenn have me turned inside out" This is what Mark was pushing for, if he continued she would be theirs no if's or buts, no worries about what others thought of her. By the time he had finished she wouldn't give a damn, all she would want to do is please both her men. He knew and always had known she was a damn good mum and no fucking whore, hell Glenn and him would never have slept with her if she was. Would he finally let his barriers down and tell her, or would he continue to be the bastard she thought he was. He cared for this little girl, more than he wanted to admit, yes to others it may be too soon, but to him it wasn't. She had him wrapped around her little finger, just like her daughter, he would do anything for her, yet she had no idea.

Glenn, Trish, John and Jen had ordered food, it was almost 7.30pm, a little late for Jen, she had accepted what they had told her, Mark had took her mum to lie down as she wasn't feeling well. It had been almost 2 and ½ hours since Mark and Mel had disappeared and Trish was starting to worry. She really didn't need to, Mark and Mel had fucked, long and hard, working it out of their systems, yes he had punished her, and he hadn't been gentle, it would make her think again about drinking in the afternoons. She had also been told in no uncertain terms she was to come to her men, should she have any worries, problems or upsets. Yet the best thing Mark had got her to agree, to give this thing they had going a go, to see where it would lead. Her body was sated as was Mark's he felt he wouldn't be able to move, she had wrung him out, as he had her. Moving her hair away from her face he gently pulled her to him, kissing her cheek.

"Darlin we need to get back downstairs, Trish is gonna think I killed ya, and I don't think it will be long before Glenn will be calling my phone" Mel didn't want to move, snuggling back into him, she wanted to stay right where she was.

"Mel, if you don't move your cute little ass, I will have no alternative then to use the damn whip darlin" Mark laughed as she moved fast, pulling her clothes on quickly she would have to shower later, managing to get rid of the just fucked look she waited for Mark to finish getting ready.

"You do know Mel, that Glenn still has to punish you" seeing her shiver, he could she how much she ached for that to happen, thinking to himself , their little girl would sure enjoy the darker side of her lovers.


	7. Chapter 7

Before she walked out of the room, Mark pulled Mel tight to him ravishing her mouth again. She gave it back tenfold, as he opened the door, gently guiding her out, whatever problem they had, at that moment, had now been sorted. Walking to where the others were in another part of the hotel, Mel saw her daughter happily chatting to Glenn, she had the big man entranced.

"Mummy!" jumping down from her chair she ran into Mel's open arms.

"Are you better now mummy, Glenn said you were ill, did Mark look after you, he looks frightening at first mummy they both do, but they are nice, Did they tell you we were staying?, I have a big room upstairs"

"Sweetheart calm down, too many questions" Mel laughed at the excitement in her daughter's voice, so her two bosses had looked after Jen, and by the looks of it had befriended her already.

"But…"

"Jen let your mum come and have something to eat, she seems to look a lot better, than she did. I expect Mark sorted you out did he Mel?"

Glenn couldn't resist the smirk across his face, knowing damn well Mark had sorted her out, seeing the sexual tension pouring off them both. Hell if it was up to him, he would have Mark and Mel upstairs in their bed screwing each other's brains out, instead of sitting here making polite chat.

"Yes thank you Glenn. Mark did sort my illness out"

"Did he now Mel, and do you think you have got away with the little mishap we witnessed" Mel went red, seeing the desire in Glenn's eyes, he was more than ready to punish her himself, yet unlike Mark he wouldn't use the pain.

"I hope so Glenn, but I am sure you have something you would like to say in private too" Oh yes he had more than something to say to his little girl, but that could wait, the littlest one of the group wanted dessert, and as much as both Mark and Glenn would like to skip to that by having Mel upstairs as their dessert, they would keep their desire in check for the moment.

Mel sat next to Trish thanking both her and John for keeping an eye on Jen

"Honey that's no problem, it's always great to see the munckin you know that Mel, What I am curious is what is going on between you and Mark?" Mel went red, turning to Trish, who kindly put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Leave it with me Mel, I will explain to him later, did you get your, well your issues sorted?" a big smile came across Mel's face, the blush showing too, as she remembered exactly how they had sorted it. Trish knew she didn't have to ask anything else. Sneaking a look at Mark she could see he wasn't so on edge, yep they were fine, for now. After finally finishing their food it was getting on to 10-00pm.

"Sweetheart it's way past your bedtime" seeing her daughters face fall, it had been a lovely evening spent with the men, and Trish. Mark had seen her mood change, knowing damn well this kid had his heart already, he had an idea.

"Tell you what Jen, if your mummy doesn't mind, why don't we go to the zoo tomorrow, I believe they have a big one in Chester, maybe we all can go?" Jen soon cheered up on that, wow a trip to the zoo , it had been ages since they had done that, looking at her mum she hoped she would say yes.

"Ok sweetheart if Mark doesn't mind" sliding off Mark's knee she cuddled up to her mum happy but starting to get tired, her day had finally caught up with her.

"Mark, Glenn thank you for lovely evening, but I need to get this little one home"

"No need Mel, we have put her up in the penthouse, she has her nightclothes and teddy up there"

"As well as a change of clothing" John piped up.

Wow these two had thought of everything, yet she knew deep down it was so they could fuck her again, hell she didn't care, not the way they had been tonight. Jen had really taken to them both, and they had gone out of their way to get to know her. Could this really work, shaking her head she couldn't think about that now, she needed to get this one settled. After saying good bye to Trish and John, agreeing to a time with them for the morning she followed the men to the lift.

"Here darling pass her to me, she's too heavy for you"

Mel felt strange handing her daughter over to him, no man apart from John, had been there for them, taken time to look out for them, this was all new to her. Letting Mark take her, she noticed how gentle he was, caring, holding her as if she was the most precious thing in the world, to Mel she was. Yet to Mark, well he had only just met her, and he was already treating her like a daughter.

Mark didn't mind holding Jen, hell the little mite was the spit of her mum and just as bloody cute, yes she was the one thing that mattered most to Mel, and she now mattered to the two brothers. Arriving in the penthouse, the brothers showed Mel, the room they put Jen in, wow it was double the size of her front room and kitchen. It was in cream, a bed fit for a princess in the centre, with a entertainment centre down one wall that had everything a kid could ask for. Had they done this for her?, no surely not, they couldn't have. Glenn saw the questions going through her mind, the trouble with Mel her face showed a lot of her emotions.

"To answer your question, yes Mel we did" smiling at her shock, Mark set Jen down on the soft duvet, taking her boots off, he tucked her up with her teddy next to her.

"I need to change her, What do you mean yes you did?"

"Mel leave her for tonight, she looks shattered darlin, come on, I will leave a night light on for her, we need to talk" Mark guided her out, not before all three had kissed her cheek, Mel was confused, walking out her thoughts everywhere.

"Baby, come here" Mel wanted to stay where she was, she couldn't, she needed to feel Glenn's arms around her, show her this wasn't a dream. That bedroom that Jen was in, had been straight from the little girls dreams, she voiced them to Mel only a few months back. Glenn held her close, rubbing her back, oh how he ached to punish her for earlier, but this with the bedroom needed sorting out. Both men had come up with the idea, a few days back, Trish and John had helped too. John thought it was when, Mel worked late Jen could stay, he knew how kind hearted the brothers could be, even though they never showed it often. Trish knew damn well it was for them to win Mel completely over, win Jen over and Mel would quickly follow, there was no malice behind it. Yet if she knew then what she knew now, would she have still helped?, hell yeah, those three adults needed each other more than either would say.

"Why?" were the only words Mel was capable of asking.

"Sit down darlin," Glenn placed her between them both, this was going to go one of two ways. The one they hoped for, or the other consisting of Mel grabbing Jen and running as far as possible. Both hoped that it wouldn't be the latter.

"We, have always been upfront about what we want from you Mel, Ok I kinda did it in the wrong way, but darlin, like Glenn I need ya, we both need you, personally and professionally. Jen adds to the bonus, she is a great kid, sweetheart" Mark held her hands, trying to gauge if she understood what he was saying.

"Baby, what Mark is trying to say in his roundabout way is we want you as our lover as well as our employee, we want to make a go of this, and may be if you allow us become father figures in Jen's life. I know it all seems too soon to you, but you baby girl are damn special, and there is no way either of us want to let you go."

"I….mm…well" god what could she say to these men, it would be every women's fantasy to have one of them never mind two, and both, fucking hell both of them wanted her. No wanted Jen and her, there weren't many men nowadays who would take on someone else's child.

"Tell you what darlin, it's late there is a lot to take in, why don't ya take the other room over there, it has an en suite bathroom, relax and take it easy. Do you want anything, tea, coffee. I would offer alcohol but kinda think you had enough of that with Trish, and no I ain't having a go"

"A tea please, a big large pot of tea would be great" the good thing she was smiling, she hadn't called them perverts, ok she hadn't said yes, but she hadn't run either.

"Baby we will shout when it's here, go get a hot bath" Glenn guided her to the other door, kissing her on the cheek, they had to tread carefully, whatever they did now, would make the difference between her staying or going. Watching her shut the door, they both let out a sigh of relief.

"How do you think, she's taking it ?"

"I dunno Mark, it's a big thing to ask someone, the last ones we had we used, Mel is different, and with having a child" he rubbed his hands over his bald head.

"Mark what the hell are we doing?, Neither of us have been interested in kids, but that little girl has me wrapped round her bloody finger, yeah I can see by the look on your face she has you too" Looking up at the ceiling, he prayed it would work out, walking over to the bar, he pulled himself and Mark a Jack D, both needing it after the day they had, and the fact they had opened themselves wide to hurt and ridicule.

Mel sat in the bath, looking at the wall, the water turning her skin red as the bubbles soaked into it, she didn't even feel the heat. Putting her head back on the wall, she thought hard about what the men said, what those two gorgeous men on the other side of the doors, had offered to her. Would they make it known, or would it be a hidden dirty secret, What could she possible offer to them, that no one else seem to have done?. There were more questions, then answers, she was too tired tonight to ask, would they give her time, she fucking hoped they did.

"Mel sweetheart" Glenn's voice ripped through her thoughts, shaking her head, she was almost falling asleep

"Darlin you alright in there, your tea is here"

"B…. Be right out" she shouted back, her voice felt hoarse, could have been from the screaming early when Mark was deep inside her. God that man was good in bed, she ached to try Glenn again, too scared to ask. She did have a punishment coming, that made her smile, climbing out of the bath she wrapped the soft cream towel around her body. Her skin was flushed and warm to the touch, dare she go out like she was, see what they would do. Was she brave enough to take them both, after all she hadn't anything to change into, sod it that was her excuse to go out there and she was sticking to it. Checking herself in the steamed up mirror, she wiped some steam away, her hair was damp falling in curls around her pink face, she looked just fucked. Opening the door, she walked quickly across the bedroom before she lost her nerve. What was she really hoping for when she went through that next door?. Was she giving them the answer to their questions?. Was it all to soon?.

Grabbing the door handle she turned it, feeling her bare feet sink into the carpet on the other side, she closed the door gently behind her. Both men must have been waiting for the slightest sound from her, as they turned to look. Both had the same expressions on their faces. Longing, need, and desire all aimed at her.


	8. Chapter 8

Mel couldn't stop her body's reaction to the men, she was wet, hot and needy, she wanted to rip the towel from her body and stand there naked just to see their reactions. Fuck it, she had to, dropping the towel she waited, all off two seconds, both men were on her . Marks hands running down one side of her body, Glenns the other.

"Baby you are temptation from the devil" Slapping her soft ass, then rubbing it . Mark allowed Glenn to take the lead, after all he had punished her earlier. Moving her into their bedroom, Mark locked the door behind them.

"Darlin I will let Glenn, punish you after all you deserve it, after your behaviour, but then you tease us with this beautiful body, are you ready to agree to our terms or do you require longer" Mel couldn't speak Glenn's tongue was doing things to her, wow just there, she came off the bed, her body shaking, then his big hand turned her over hitting her naked ass again and again. She tried to scream, her hand over her mouth, she couldn't wake Jen, but god this was just. Fuck, her pussy was soaked, she never would believe she would get so fucking turned on, by a man hitting her ass. But these weren't any ordinary men, they were different, exciting, and ahhhh she came hard. Glenn turned her back over, Mark couldn't help himself, his mouth honing in on her throbbing drenched pussy. He had to taste their little one, god she was wonderful open wide, in all her glory for her two lovers.

It didn't take long for her to come again, she wanted these two men deep inside her. Pleading, they finally after an hour or so, took pity on her. Stripping themselves down, Mark slide in deep, it was like coming home, Glenn the same feeling her explode in their arms, they loved how she fell apart, their release following behind her, spilling their seed in her. All three exhausted falling asleep as they were. Mel sandwiched in between the two brothers.

Mel awoke and stretched leisurely, her body had a good workout, with the brothers they made you work for it. No way would she need a gym the way her lovers were, she was going to see how it worked out today and make her decision. Looking at her body, she could see the mark's on it, left by both of them, a bite on her breast, a beard rash on the tender flesh of her thighs. She hadn't left their bodies untouched either. In fact where were they, shit was that the time?, Why hadn't they woken her, where was Jen. Pushing her hair out of her face and trying to get her body out of the tangled duvet, she grabbed the nearest thing, a shirt, it came down her thighs. Inching out of the door, she looked around the penthouse, it was too damn quiet, Going into her room, she noticed her phone flashing, picking it up it was voice mail.

Darlin, we both thought it best to leave you to rest, you drained us both last night little one, get that sexy arse dressed and down here, our daughter is eating all the food.

Smiling she hung up, wait did he say our daughter, they had took the decision for granted, now she was pissed.

Getting dressed, she had found a small suitcase in her room, obviously Trish had packed it, she knew this as there was actually underwear in, if left to a man there would be none. But hell she had packed her bloody siren outfit, how was she going to sit through breakfast dressed in her short cropped top, denim skirt that just about covered her ass, and the bloody thigh length boots. What was she fucking doing to her, the men would attack her over the table, hell she would be, oh god, they would, well she would just grin and get on with it.

Mark saw her first, he had been watching the door for the last half an hour, fuck his cock went hard as a rock, what was she trying to do, hell she was damn lucky her daughter was sat in front of him, otherwise he would be deep inside her, fuck the consequences. Nudging Glenn he tilted his head towards her, oh fuck, oh fuck, shaking his head, this was so not fair, how were they ,expected to sit and eat, with her, when she was dressed like that. The next hour would be sheer hell, for them all they would make damn sure of that. Mel noticed their reaction and shot bloody daggers with her eyes to Trish, who couldn't help smile, seeing her bosses faces.

"Mel good to see you up honey, our bosses saved a seat for you over there wasn't that nice" oh yes so nice thought Mel, wondering if she could get away with murdering Trish, no Jen would miss her too damn much.

"Looking good Mel, like the outfit" John couldn't help admired her trim body, she had always looked good, if he didn't have his beloved Trish he would have made a play for Mel. What the hell was wrong with Mark and Glenn they looked like they would kill him, oh no they weren't?, were they? He needed to speak to Trish about that later. Hugging Jen she sat on the spare chair, her skin on fire, as Mark and Glenn were sat close, the denim from their jeans rubbing against her naked legs.

"Mum you look hot, I bet any man would want you" not believing that had come out of her daughters mouth. Mark seemed to move a little ensuring his lips were against her ear, yet making sure no one could see.

"The only ones who will have you Mel are us, that is one hot outfit darlin, and I cannot wait to rip it off you and sink deep inside" This little girl had turned him inside out, never had he wanted to fuck someone as much as he did Mel, seeing Glenn he knew he would have something to say too. Allowing his finger to ghost up her inner thigh, he fleetingly moved it across her clit, she moved in surprise. Leaving it for now, he turned to Jen to answer her question about the zoo. In the meantime Glenn's hand had moved up her inner thigh, his finger pushing her thong away, without warning he thrust it in. Mel jumped almost coming off her chair, Mark smirked he knew what Glenn had done, casually moving his hand down he rubbed her other thigh, as his finger took over from Glenn's. Oh god this was so not fair, they were finger fucking her at breakfast, in front of her daughter, She had to find the strength to stop them. Moving her hands down, as if to move a napkin on her knee, she dug her nails deep into their hands.

They tried to pull back but she wasn't having it, Mark arched his eyebrow in question, her eyes give him an answer, leave me the fuck alone in front of my daughter. Turing to Glenn she saw the question in his eyes too, sending the same message, she finally let go, not before she had drawn blood. Seeing them wipe their hands on the napkins she smirked to herself , she could give it back, if they pushed.

"Right guys how we getting to the zoo?"

"Well mummy we sorted that before you came down, Trish and john are taking me in the car and Mark and Glenn are taking you" Oh they were were they, taking her where to the zoo or to those wonderful heights again. She needed to stop thinking about sex, how, someone tell her how, these two men turned her on simple as that, and it was all still new to her she wanted them each time she saw them, it had never been like this with any man, not that she had slept with many.

"Ok sweetheart, you go with those two, I need to have a few words with the boss men anyway" giving her daughter a big hug, promising to meet them in the zoo at 12-00, it was 10-00 now would take about 40 minutes to get there, would give her plenty of time to fuck them should she choose. Who was she kidding, would she even get a choice, no not the way those two were looking at her. Seeing Trish laugh, oh she would get her own back on her, that's if she could walk after the brothers had finished with her, she felt good, loved, oh no hold back loved no that was not a word she would use, wanted. There that was a lot better, following Mark and Glenn to the lift, they needed to grab the keys, phones etc well that was there excuse and they were sticking to it. A second after the doors shut she was attacked by both. Glenn going down on his knees, his tongue flicking against her clit, where the hell had her underwear gone, Mark was already attacking her breasts, taking the nipple into his mouth deep, allowing his teeth to nip and bite.

"You darlin are a damn tease" grabbing her hand he pushed it down to his throbbing cock.

"Feel that darlin, Glenn and I have been fucking hard since you came down" the lift opened to the penthouse, none of them would make it to the bedroom. They had to have each other now, raw and wild on the carpet, it was quick so quick, blowing each of their minds, they all roared their release. Collapsing, in a heap on the carpet sated for the time being and well fucked.


	9. Chapter 9

Mel was the first one to get her body and mind back into focus, hell her lovers were damn good at getting the job done, if women knew how fucking good they were, no she was not sharing that piece of information with anyone. These men were hers, her lovers and father figures in her daughter's life. There really wasn't much choice, her body and mind craved for them, for their touch, their kind of passion, they had taken her to places she never knew existed, but they could damn well wait for their answer.

Attempting to pull her outfit back on, fuck it was too damaged, whose work, yep looking at it, this time it was Glenn's, shit would she have time to nip home.

"Get dressed guys, I need an outfit, Glenn next time more patience" she smiled down at him, seeing the smirk on his face, he had thoroughly enjoyed ripping said item from her beautiful body.

"Well stop dressing like that and I will be" He pulled his jeans on and reached for his t shirt

"Baby, can I help it of you find me so damn sexy" hearing her men laugh, made her happy

"Darlin you are one sexy package, if you dressed in a bin bag we would still want you" they made her feel so good, pulling them both to her she held them .

"Thank you guys, you make me feel special"

"baby you are to us both" he ached to know her answer to their question, they had promised to give her time and that was what they would do.

Arriving at 11-50, they managed to get through the crowd to meet the others, Jen rushed up to her mum hugging her.

"Mummy you changed"

"Yes Mel , did something happen to your outfit" catching Trish's smirk, Mel's eyes shot daggers, oh she would so get her back later.

It was a glorious day, the sun beating down, not a cloud in the sky, what made Mel's day was the happiness on her daughters face. She had been spoilt by everyone, from ice creams, to teddies, in fact she was sure both Mark and Glenn had brought her every animal that was in the zoo, in the form of a teddy, where the hell was she going to put them she had no idea.

"In her new bedroom" Mark whispered in her ear as they entered the bat cave, how the hell did he know what she was thinking, and where the fuck was he taking her. The others had gone ahead through the large tunnel, yet Mark pulled her back against his body, letting a small group pass them by, turning her to him, his lips crashed to hers. Their tongues tasting each other, he deepened the kiss, pulling her body tighter to his, letting her feel what she was doing to him. Mel was breathless, as he ended the kiss.

"God darlin I ache so much for you" grabbing her hand he pulled her through the large tunnel to find the gang, it was a good job he had, Mel wasn't able to think clearly, he had turned her on like a match to a flame.

"Where did you get to mummy and why is Mark holding your hand?"

"Your mummy was scared of the bats darlin, it's not every day they fly over your head and around you, one got caught in her hair and I had to look after her" Jen was satisfied with the reply , holding her hand out to Mark she asked him to look after her too,

As they venture into the darker part of the caves, Mark had walked ahead with Jen whilst Mel was near Trish.

"Honey you and me both know damn well you were up to no good, after all if there is one thing you love Mel it's the bat cave, and honey I would sure love to know what happened to your outfit, or should I say who ripped if off" Mel couldn't help but laugh at her

"Trish at times love you are too damn good to be a receptionist, God Trish all he did was kiss me and I wanted to fuck him where we stood, it's the same with Glenn, they made me an offer, and I think am going to take it" telling her exactly what they said, Trish was all for it,

"Honey, those men, worship the damn ground you walk on, it's plain to see go for it girl you deserve it"

"But what about what others think"

"Honey fuck what they think, John and I fully support you, and little Jen loves them, hell they did that bedroom up for her, they love her as if she is their own, what have you got to loose"

"My reputation"

"Who s going to know, are you planning on broadcasting it"

" Well no"

"So as I said before who is going to know, don't leave it to long Mel, the longer you leave it, the more fun you miss out on. Come on they are doing a bat talk in two minutes, looks like Mark has got Jen to feed one of the bats"

Mel couldn't believe how good Mark was with her, he watched over her as the keeper explained about the bats, then gave Jen a small piece of fruit, and showed her how to hold it for the baby bat to eat, Mark held Jen tight as she was a little scared, at same time not over protecting her either. As this was going on Mel felt Glenn behind her, she leaned back into his warm body, taking comfort in his strength, his arms around her waist. He just held her, Mel felt safe and secure, watching her daughter, the talk was over, so they slowly moved along the caves, to the brightness outside. Just before they caught up with the others, Mel turned in Glenn's arms pulling his face to hers she kissed him, with all the passion she felt, their tongue played with each other, he made her feel hot and bothered both did, if only all three of them were alone. It would have to wait, breaking the kiss, they moved outside, the brightness clouding her vision for a moment, she stumbled into someone.

"Watch where the fuck you are going" her stomach dropped she knew that voice, oh god what the hell was he doing here.

"Sorry" Looking around she needed to find Jen, oh god she couldn't have Matthew bad mouthing her in front of their daughter. Trish had seen what was happening and pointed it out to Mark and Glenn, whilst taking Jen with her and John to grab some food. She knew Mel would be in safe hands as both men made their way to her, more than ready to punch this prick out.

"Oh god it's the fucking whore, what the hell you doing here Mel, is this where you work now baby, with the animals, and their filth, suits you, right up you damn street hey baby" This guy was able to crucify her with words not so long ago, since being with Mark and Glenn, his words meant nothing to her now. Now Jen was safely out of the way, Mel could say what she wanted.

"No Matthew sorry to disappoint you, I am actually here with my boyfriends, oh you may know them Mr Calaway and Mr Jacobs, now I am sure in your little mind you thought you were capable of fulfilling me, but you see I need a man to do that job and these two are more than capable. You my dear were a small worm who really couldn't get the job done" Mark and Glenn watched her, not believing how much she had come out of her shell, from what Trish had told them, this piss ant had belittled her so much over the years they were together that Mel had come to believe what he had said.

"Oh and as for work. I am now the second in command at the new hotel "The TC" you know the one I'm sure, where we hire your firm to do our accounts"

" You're what, who the hell did you sleep with now Mel" oh how she wanted to slap the taste out of his mouth.

"They called me Matthew, oh and I was going to get the owners to call you tomorrow but I am sure they wouldn't mind me telling you now, You company is fired, I am looking into the accounts you have been working on, there are a lot of discrepancies, so instead of hanging around the zoo, with your skanky whore I suggest you start looking for another job, Good bye Mathew" turning on her heel, she walked up to the guys, seeing them both smile.

"WAIT YOU CANT DO THAT, DON'T YOU KNOW WHO THE HELL I AM, YOU FUCKING WHORE" It took both men two seconds to reach him, towering over him, Mel wanted to laugh, for years that man had used his strength and height to frighten her, it was good to see him on the receiving end.

"I suggest you take your bad mouth, and attitude as far away as possible from Mel, before we teach you a lesson in respect and don't even let that thought come out of your mouth boy. Now apologise to the lady for your rude behaviour and be grateful we are leaving you alone, this is a place full of children and they do not need to hear that rubbish that is coming out of your mouth, especially to the mother of your daughter" Matthew went white, this man with the green eyes looked like he would happily kill him, there was a story behind this, what had she said her boyfriends, no Mel wasn't like that, but was it a safe environment for his daughter. Yes he had walked out on them when Jen started being ill, he didn't want an ill child, he had blamed Mel for that too.

"Mel I….." why was it so difficult to say sorry to her, oh yeah he fucking hated her, hated how she had landed on her feet, hated how people loved her, the one thing Mel loved in the world was Jen, if these were her boyfriends, a few chosen words told to the child services, to the courts and he would have Jen. He smirked, it would work in his favour, if they had in fact found out he had been doctoring the accounts his careers was over, and he would take Mel down with him. No way was she allowed to be happy, he wanted her back down scared and frightened like he had her. He would get Jen, and then threaten to have her adopted if Mel didn't come back to him. oh yes this would work out for him.

"Mel I am sorry for what I said" Mel was shocked, Matthew was up to something, she could feel it in her gut, she didn't like this one bit, nodding at his apology she let him go. Mark and Glenn were so clued up about her, she wasn't happy

"What's wrong darlin, you don't trust him?"

"No Mark, I don't, he hates me, he would do anything to hurt me anything" Walking towards the café, Glenn had already clicked what that bastard would do.

"Mark, I think he's going to go after Jen, what is the one thing that would hurt Mel the most"

"Anything happening to Jen" pulling his phone out he dialled a number he hadn't needed to use in awhile and prayed he wouldn't have to, the time had come to use it

"Brock, it's Taker, I need you and Heyman over on the next flight to Manchester UK." Glenn was surprised Mark was pulling in the big guns.

"Yes bring the wives, oh the kids want to see the place to ok mate, we have a worm to catch, yes I know you love that sort of thing. Yes she is damn special, to us both." Brock had heard all about Mel and Jen from John and Trish, he couldn't wait to meet this woman who had captured the hearts of his good friends. Agreeing to call Mark later with flights etc, he hung up.

"Well Glenn I've set the ball rolling to clear the problem, let's go enjoy the rest of the day with our girls" Walking into the café, John was sat with Jen, seeing the men approach, he stood up not wanting Jen to hear.

"What the hell happened, Mel came in rushed to the toilet looked as white as a sheet, Trish is in there now with her"

"Mathew" was all Glenn needed to say, John looked at the men

"You call Brock and Heyman" seeing them nod, all John could think was the shit was going to hit the fan, or would it be Matthew.

"Trish, he…. Oh god he apologised"

"He's got something planned, honey something that will hurt you" Trish knew Matthew inside out, there was no way that man would say sorry without having a motive, no fucking way.

"I know god don't I know Trish" Mel couldn't stop the tears, just when things might look up for her, he appeared, he was the devil in fucking disguise, evil to the core.

"Mel darlin you in there"

"Mel baby" Trish opened the door to allow the men to come in. both pulled her into their arms, holding her as she sobbed. Trish said she would stand outside the door, make sure they were left alone for awhile.

"Darlin he can't hurt you"

"Baby, we will put a stop to anything he has planned, we have already set the wheels in motion. We promise no harm will come to you or Jen" Looking up into their eyes, she knew there and then her decision had been made. Thanks to Mathew she had the answers she needed, her priority was to protect Jen.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thank you so much to all that have reviewed, CelticChocolateLover, Shyann, IloveAnime89, RandyOrtonRules89,TakerSoulMate, tanya2byour21 (hope this explains why Brock is in it) thanks to everyone following and those who have favourite it all helps me write better you are great xx**

Mark and Glenn exited the bathroom letting Mel get her shit sorted, they grabbed a coffee and headed out into the sun. John had Jen were on the boating lake not far from the lion enclosure, close enough to get too should Matthew turn up again.

"So why Brock Mark, you and him never did get on, in fact, before we left the states you were all for punching his damn lights out"

"Things change Glenn, he may not have my respect as a wrestler but when it comes to getting this kind of job done, he's the best there is, the best at hurting people, anyway enough we will talk later. Hey darlin you feeling better now" holding his arm out, Mel snuggled under, feeling protected, as he pulled her tighter to his side. Yeah thought Glenn and Heyman is the best at covering this kind of shit up.

"Baby do you want a coffee?" smiling at Glenn she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. They both knew how to make her feel good, the decision had been an easy one in the long run, too easy, that business with Matthew had sealed it.

"Please baby, guys listen I've not stopped thinking about what you asked me, and well after seeing Matthew today it kind of pushed me in the direction I was going" Neither men wanted the answer, she was going to turn them down they could feel it, Mel even felt Mark tense up ready for the rejection.

"Before I tell you, where would we live?" oh god was she saying what they think she was, neither men realised they had been holding their breaths until it came out of them.

"Darlin, if you are saying what I damn well hope you are, we have a beautiful house in the countryside, for us all, even get Jen a few dogs, a horse, anything you damn well want you can have"

"Even your hearts" she laughed , not hearing them laugh with her she looked up, Mark nodded as a response, didn't she know she had them both.

"Baby you already have them, you had the minute you came into our lives" Mel was shocked, tears in her eyes as she leaned against Mark

"Both your hearts, then I guess I need to be looking after them, if they are mine, I always look after the things I love" kissing Mark on the cheek she untangled herself, doing the same to Glenn, she left them to digest what she had said, Turning around, she walked backwards

"Oh the answer is yes, and I want my coffee" happily she went to find Jen, it wouldn't take them long to understand exactly what she had said. They had stolen her heart too, lying herself wide open she had just given them some control, in which they could easily hurt her should they choose. A large arm came round her middle stopping her in her tracks, a soft caress of lips against her nape, as she was pulled back into the hard body, and he was hard in more ways than one.

"Darlin never walk away after dropping that bombshell, poor Glenn nearly had a heart attack, not to mention me. So little one, you love us, eh? What if I told you we feel the same way about you and Jen" Mel did the only thing she could think of, pulling his face down to hers she kissed him with all she felt, if they were more private, she would show them both just how much that meant to her. Glenn had caught up with them, giving Mark her coffee he pulled her to him , taking the same kiss from her.

"Well baby girl we always look after the special things in our lives that we love, so guess both you and Jen will get spoilt"

"Think you two have already shown that, how many more teddies does a child want?"

"Darlin she needs something to cuddle up too, you have us to hold, we didn't want her to feel left out" that was his excuse and he was sticking to it.

"Mummy, did you see me on the boat. Uncle John let me steer, he said I was a natural"

"Of course sweet pea you were brilliant" hugging her daughter to her. "I was so proud watching you, hey don't tell John but you steer better than he does" holding her tight she noticed Mark was missing.

"Glenn where has Mark gone?"

"He had a call to answer baby girl , come on guys were to next, Jen you are in the lead"

The rest of the day passed, with no more incidents, in fact it was so lovely Mel forgot all about that run in with Matthew. He however hadn't, he had been on his lawyer, explaining the situation, regarding Mel , Mark and Glenn, suggesting Jen was in an unsafe environment, and how he wanted to approached it with care, as he would never want to hurt his little girl, he was scared for her safety.

The lawyer wrote it all down, asking the relevant questions, promising he would get in touch after the weekend with the appropriate paperwork, allowing Matthew to seek legal custody of his daughter. Matthew was happy, he would have the little bitch on her knees crawling begging for him to forgive her, to have her back. he couldn't wait to see Mel's face when she got the papers. Joining his whore, and she was a whore, he continued round the zoo with her, why he had even come was beyond him, but if it kept her on her back, legs open, then he would sacrifice this one day. He was disappointed he hadn't run into Mel again, but that could wait.

It was getting onto 6-00pm ,the zoo was pushing the firework display in the outer arena, towards the theme park, it was closing at 7pm and the theme park would open till 10-00pm with a firework display to start it all off. Jen wanted to go, should she ask, no it was too cheeky, she had had a wonderful day, with the gang, she loved her mums bosses they were so cool, and they certainly liked her mum, she had caught them a few times, holding her, even kissing her. She did find it a bit odd, both of them doing it, but hey her mum was happy, and so was she, they were kind to her, and loved her for who she was. Her favourite was Glenn he was like a big teddy bear with her, though Mark gave her hugs as well but he seemed more stern, she bet he would be the one to teach her wrong from right if her mummy moved in with them. Not wanting to ask, but hoping with all her heart they would take her, she sat down on the grass, enjoying her juice.

"Hey darlin, you ok there, have we tired you out yet?" Jen shook her head

"No Mr Calaway I'm good had a great day"

"Hey sweetheart enough of that I feel like an old man I told ya honey it was Mark, I prefer that darlin. Come here, shush don't tell ya mum but I bet you like fireworks don't you and you would love to drag us all on the rides" seeing her little face light up melted Mark's heart,

"Well darlin lets see what we can come up with between us to get these old people to go hey" Jen climbed onto his knee and hugged him

"Thank you Mark, for making this day extra special" holding her tight

" You are worth it darlin. Hey guys Jen and I are planning to see some fireworks and daring each of you on to the rides what do you say"

"Jen no darling you have done enough today" seeing Mark raise his eyebrow Mel stopped, it was a very special day for them all, why spoil it, her daughter looked like she was going to cry

"I meant enough of the zoo, how about we go eat in one of the food halls, in the theme park before it opens, you young lady need to put all those teddies in the car and grab your jacket, it will get cold when the sun goes in" whipping her hands down her jeans she accepted Glenn's help getting up as Jen ran into her arms

"It's a special day for us all mummy, thanks to Mark and Glenn, I've had the best time ever" she then went to hug Glenn.

"Oh I see so John and I don't count then munckin"

"Of course you do aunty Trish Uncle John" she laughed hugging them too. She ran back to Glenn who lifted her high on his shoulders, as they made their way back to the cars.

Mark pulled Mel to him "You darlin have us to keep you warm should it get cooler" he loved it when Mel shivered, tonight she was going to treated right, made love to by them both.

As they reached the car, Mark walked off taking another call. He wasn't too happy when he came back, but didn't allow the others to see. Glenn pulled him to the side as they walked into the restaurant.

"ok Mark spill?"

" He has already made contact with his lawyer, they are going down the route we thought, take Jen and in turn get Mel, luckily it's Heyman's brother dealing with it. He has promised Matthew will not gain any custody. Brock called earlier they are booked in the hotel for tomorrow lunch, Heyman is already digging up as much information he can on that bastard" Glenn nodded Mathew wouldn't have a damn leg to stand on if it ever got that far, but with Brock involved , he wouldn't even make the appointment to the lawyer. At times his brother frightened him of how evil and cunning he could be, he went all out to protect what was his, people called it possessive, they called it love.

It was almost 12 by the time the gang pulled into the hotel, it was way too late to drive the extra hour or more to Mark and Glenn's so tonight it was the hotel. Carrying the sleeping Jen is his arms Glenn said good night to Trish and John leaving them with the others so he could get Jen to bed.

"Thanks Trish, John it was fantastic, Little Jen loved every minute"

"Hey darlin where's my thanks" tapping him lightly on the nose

"You baby get yours in a bit, away from prying eyes"

"Yeah sandwich time ain't it Mel" Trish couldn't resist, pulling her close

"Go have fun sweetheart, you need me at all I'm in Johns room, cant be arsed going home, I'm shattered, breakfast in the restaurant 10am I want all the gossip. Night Mark and thanks, Night Mel give Jen a cuddle and our love" John gave her a hug and a kiss as they went through the lobby to the other part of the hotel. Mark rested his arm along her shoulder

"Come on darlin, bed for you" pressing the code in they took the lift to the penthouse.

"Thank you so much Mark, what you and Glenn did to.." Mark stopped her words with a kiss

"You darlin are very welcome you both are. I mean it Mel, I love you, we both do" Mel lay her head on his chest, just content to be held by him as they rode up.

"Hey baby, she is out like a light and snoring for England, didn't even wake up when I took her shoes off, I've left her in her clothes, didn't seem fair waking her up" Mel hugged Glenn as she walked into her daughters room, the night light was on and she had two of the teddies held close to her, one that Mark had brought another Glenn had. Sitting on the bed, she had a few moments to take in the beautiful room they had done for her, they were good for them so bloody good. Kissing Jen good night she noticed Mark waiting at the door, he quietly walked in and kissed Jen on the cheek

"Night sweetheart" pulling her duvet around her, he held his hand out to Mel, walking her out of the room into theirs. Glenn was taking a shower, as Mark moved her to the bed, pushing her down gently, he took off her boots, rubbing her aching feet.

"Little one, when Glenn is out of the shower, you jump in, there is some sweatpants in there for you and a tshirt, you need sleep darlin its been a tough day for you. I've asked for some tea to be sent up too"

Holding him to her she thanked him again, so grateful she had these two in her life, with them behind her, she could cope with anything Matthew threw her way, and she meant anything!.


	11. Chapter 11

Mel woke up in Glenn's arms, cuddle against his chest, slowly opening her eyes and adjusting to the darkness, she wasn't sure what had woken her. Feeling behind her, the space was cold and empty, where Mark should have been, she was sure she could hear voices. Gently rolling from Glenn she crept out of the bedroom, into the dimly lit lounge of the penthouse. It was almost 4-30am, she saw the clock on the wall, rubbing her eyes, she moved closer to the sound.

"I don't fucking care Heyman, I want him gone out of their lives by tomorrow night, yes I know but Brock will do it, he's a trained killer, and he owes me big time for that stunt he pulled years ago, causing damage to my hand. Yeah the little bastard knows damn well it still fucking hurts, he's lucky I don't rip him another ass hole. Tell him this is his final job and we are quits. He will know what you mean, that's up to you Heyman, yes I would appreciate it you sticking with us , if you feel in debited to us, don't you owe us nothing, both your debts are cleared" Mel, kept quiet, what the hell trained killers?, did she really know Mark at all, was Glenn into this too?. She must have made a noise as Mark's cold eyes rested on hers, she couldn't move the look her gave her was like ice.

"Heyman, I've got to go, yes I will sort you a new position with the company by Monday, here in the UK, that is no problem we will have you settled with your daughters , how does the the new accounts manger sound?, top wages of course and you know us accommodation included, yes our last one will be handing her notice in, it will be good to work with you again, see you later" Mel inched back towards the bathroom, could she escape, that look in his eyes frightened her, this wasn't the loving Mark she knew, this was an evil cold, hearted person, who from the sounds of it had ordered a killing.

"Stop where you are Mel, there really Is nowhere to go is there darlin?, now what do they say about listening to other peoples conversations, we may hear something we don't like, and from the look on your face, you hated everything you heard. Yes Mel you heard right, I have asked someone to take some out, in order to protect two people I love and care for deeply. Now tell me darlin would you not do the same ?" Surely they weren't really having this conversation, it wasn't normal, nothing about this was normal, why the hell didn't she stay in bed, in the warmth oblivious to all of this.

"Well Mel? I am waiting darlin, if someone you love and care for deeply is about to get hurt, would you not wish to remove the thing that would hurt them?" Mel nodded, not sure what he was on about, she was shocked, she had thought they were business men and ex wrestlers, not some kind of mafia type thing going on, it wasn't bloody Hollywood, this was Manchester UK, things like this did not happen. He was walking towards her, oh god she couldn't do this, rushing into the bathroom she threw up, feeling him next to her, holding her hair up out of her way. He could see was scared shitless, he would give anything for her not to have heard that conversation, but he couldn't change it now, Yes he could have lied but there had been enough of that at the beginning.

"You ok baby girl" helping her up, he washed her face and hands gently like he would a child, unsure of what to say to her.

"Mark, that call, that killing you asked, would that be the only way to deal with it" her body was starting to tremble, her teeth chattering, was she cold or scared, he knew it could be both.

"Little one, I did not make that decision lightly and it is not something I am proud of doing, however it is the only way to protect the people I love, the only way baby girl, if I could do it any other way I would, come on darlin you are in shock" guiding her to the mini bar, he made her drink a dash of brandy to sooth her nerves. Reaching to pull her in his arms he was hurt that she moved away.

"No Mark, I…um, its, I need time to think" nodding his head, he understood, didn't mean he liked it.

"I want to sleep on my own tonight,"

"No darlin, you go back to Glenn, I will take the other bed" watching her go back in the room, his heart broke , he was losing her before he really had her, at least if she stayed with Glenn, one of them would be happy, he wondered how long it would take her to come to terms with what she had heard , for each day, week, it would be hard for him, not to touch her. At the moment she hated his touch, and that ripped him apart, checking on them before he slept, she was secure in Glenn's arms. His shoulders heavy he headed to the cold empty bed, wondering if he would ever feel her warmth again.

It had been a week since that night, Mel had stayed close to Glenn, ignoring Mark most of the time, it had gotten so bad, that Mark decided to go back to the Us for awhile, he couldn't cope much longer seeing her with Glenn, he wanted to hit out, scream, he had done it all for her, but he would never tell her that. If he stayed another day he would end up killing them both, he had been tossed out into the cold, and it hurt. He phoned the airline and booked his seat for the next day, time away would help.

"Mummy, mummy, daddy is on the news" Jen had been home from school for the last ten minutes and had been flicking through the channels on the tv in the hotel bar, whilst Mel worked. Looking up, she acknowledged her daughter, hearing the next words shocked her, she dropped her glass of coke, not even hearing it smash on the wooden floor, all that she could focus on was Mathew was dead.

"Mel you ok?" John had chosen that moment to walk in seeing the glass fall from her lifeless fingers, her face going a ghostly white he looked to over to what she was watching, yeah the news so what, oh fuck

"TRISH" Thank god she was only in the reception, he could hear her running to the bar.

"What the hell you bellowing for Cena?" looking at Mel, then John, she looked up at the TV, oh god no, and Jen had seen the whole thing.

"John get the guys, Mel honey you need to sit down, come on sweetheart that's it, Jen honey can you go ask Dan behind the bar to get your mummy a small brandy please"

"Ok Trish" coming back with the drink she passed it to Trish.

"Aunty Trish, is my daddy dead?. Does that mean he won't hurt us anymore?"

"What sweetheart, you haven't seen your daddy for ages"

"No for the last few weeks he has been at our house threatening mummy, hurting her, she asked me not to say…."

"ENOUGH JEN"

"But mummy he has, and you made me not tell Glenn or Mark either"

"Tell us what little one" Mel looked up at the two men, her thoughts coming together, that night a week ago, had he, oh god no he wouldn't have, tears falling down her face, her hand went over her mouth. Mark watched her reaction, it hit her, she knew he was the one who had ordered it.

"Jen what has your mum asked you not to tell us"

"Nothing" she looked at her mum, Trish then the floor she was in so much trouble.

"Mel, you had no right to keep that hidden from any of us, thanks to your secrets your daughter thinks she is in trouble, getting her to lie like that to me, to John to those two, what the hell did you hope to gain" Trish was fuming how could she make her daughter suffer like this.

"I thought it was for the best, I thought I could handle it, oh god I'm so sorry Jen sweetheart so sorry, you are not in trouble at all come here darling" pulling her close to her she hugged her tight.

"Would someone like to tell us what the hell is going on?" Mark was blazing, who the hell had let Jen see the news, god the poor little mite had just found out in the worst way that her father was dead and how it had happened. Mark had ordered it to be painful, and little Jen had heard it all, he just hoped and prayed it wouldn't damage her, mentally or emotionally, he would give his right arm for her not to have seen or heard it.

"Mel has been hiding the fact that dickhead, has been going around all this week and hurting her, threatening her, isn't that right Jen"

"WHAT?" both Mark and Glenn roared, neither happy that she had kept it hidden from them. It had explained why she refused to stay with Glenn or let him touch her. Mark felt he had lost that privilege, on that night she had heard him a week ago.

"Trish can you take Jen home for the night, we have some things to discuss with Mel" seeing the dangerous look on their faces, she wasn't going to answer back to either, but she wasn't going to take Jen away for her mum.

"No I will not take her home, she will stay here with John and I ,"

"NO"

"I don't care what you two say, she has just heard what had happened to her dad, she needs her mum more than anything, go discuss what you need to, but I am warning you now if Jen needs her mum you bring her back right away, she is the most important person here right now, not you, not Mel, but Jen"

Nodding their understanding they took a shocked Mel upstairs, neither wanting to find out what Mathew had done to her, yet both happy he was dead.


	12. Chapter 12

"Talk Mel Now" neither men, were impressed that she had kept this quiet, hadn't they told her to come to them if anything bothered her.

"No" she was in too much shock, Mark one of the men she loved, yes loved, had took the one thing out of her life that scared her, that had hurt her so bad last week, she couldn't even bring herself to tell them.

"Mel, last warning darlin tell us" shaking her head she ran into the bathroom, how disappointed they looked, she had fucked up not telling them and now a man was dead. Oh god Jen's dad was dead, where was Jen?, she had been in too much shock, to even think about her daughter, the pain she must be in, not understanding . Oh god hearing what had happened to him, Mark certainly hadn't pulled any punches when it came to his death. Pulling the door open she stormed to the lift, as Glenn and Mark tried to stop her.

"YOU TWO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, BOTH OF YOU. WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAUGHTER?"

"Little one calm down, let's talk" Glenn attempted to pull her towards him, wanting to give her the comfort , she needed.

"GET OFF ME, BOTH OF YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE INTO, FUCK MY EX IS DEAD, DEAD AND I KNOW DAMN WELL CALAWAY YOU ARE BEHIND IT, STAY AWAY FROM ME AND JEN, I WILL BE HANDING MY NOTICE IN NEXT WEEK, I CAN'T OH GOD I CAN'T …." Collapsing to the floor, she let the pain come out, all the times of hiding, and protecting Jen, and now it was gone. The man who had beaten her up was gone, the relief poured through her, yet at the moment she couldn't forgive them, they were both guilty of murder and when the police found out, they would be gone, gone out of her life. The bastards would rip a hole so big in it, she would never be able to fill it.

"Darlin, come on you are going to make yourself ill" reaching for her, Mark pulled her into his arms.

She fought him hard "Get the fuck off me, NOW!" Mark dropped her, as she did her top went up, what the hell?, she ran for the lift.

"Glenn grab her" Glenn had her in his arms before she moved another step, again she struggled, she knew Mark had seen it.

"Please let me go" as Mark moved to her , he gently pulled her top up, seeing the marks, he wanted to throw up, Glenn was disgusted. Her whole body was covered in welts, burn marks, and bruises.

"Oh god darlin" his fingers prodded gently, as she flinched

"Please Mark don't" tears falling down her face, it hurt so much.

"baby girl, did Matthew do this to you?" putting her face in to Glenn's chest she nodded as she broke down, finally being able to let it all out, with the two men she loved so much. They had done something to protect both her and Jen, and she prayed to god they wouldn't go to jail for it. She couldn't lose them.

"Thank god that bastard is dead, otherwise I would have done it my damn self" Glenn looked at Mark, knowing nothing would come back to them, their hands were clean, and Brock was already back in the US, with an alibi so strong no one would pin it on him.

Sandwiched between the two of them, she took comfort in their strength, but for how long would she have them. She couldn't let her heart be ripped out, and it would when they were caught.

"Please, let me go, I need to think about all this, oh god you two will go to jail, I know you will, Why did you do it Mark? Why?" lifting his eyes to her, he let her see his anger, hurt, need, it was all there. She saw how much it had hurt him not having her close, for over a week she had pushed him away.

"What did I say that night you heard me Mel?"

"You said, you had order it to protect the people you loved, oh god, you meant Jen and I, you loved us enough to do this, even get caught. You idiot, you stupid, stupid idiot. Did you know about this Glenn?. Don't bother answering your face says it all." Glenn knew the minute Mark had called Brock, what was going down, he may have not given the go ahead, but he was heavily involved, When Brock was called the person's life was on countdown to death.

"I can't look at either of you at the moment" moving away, her whole body shaking, she walked as best as she could to the lift, reaching reception, Trish was waiting with open arms, Mark had already called her, he would protect Mel no matter what, she needed someone to look after her. It hurt so much that it wasn't him or Glenn that she turned to.

"Mark you ok man?" Glenn rubbed his head, trying to get his thoughts around all that had gone on, Matthew dead, Jen hearing it all and now without a father, and the state of Mel, broken emotionally and her body such a mess.

"Watching the woman I love, hate me, yeah I'm good. Did you see what that bastard had done to her, the mess, what hell she must have gone through" He went to pack, he couldn't stay now, no way, he had hurt her deeply, it had been good intentions, but he hadn't thought of the consequences, well he hadn't thought Jen would hear it all. He would give anything for her not to have heard it.

"Mark where you going?" surely he wasn't still going, walking away from it all. Mel was in shock, and hurt, a few days she would bounce back realise, he had done it for love, she would forgive him, both of them in time.

"I can't stay Glenn, seeing her everyday hating me. I'm taking that flight in a few hours, I will call you when I get home"

"Mark, this is your home"

"No brother it's not, look after her Glenn, she loves you"

"Mark, she loves us both"

"Maybe but I can't wait around, watching her, hoping that she would come back to me, It hurts Glenn it fucking hurts" with that he hugged his brother, kissed his lips, deepening the kiss, he reluctantly moved away, with a look Glenn prayed he would never see again on his brothers face, he watched him walk out of the penthouse, and out of their lives.

Mel was grateful for Trish being there when she came out of the lift. They talked for an hour, well Trish gave her tissues whilst she sniffed and cried her way through the last hour. Thank god Jen hadn't fully understood the hell that Matthew had suffered in his last dying hours, she was just happy that he was gone, out of their lives, so her mummy and her could be happy.

"I don't understand Trish, he did that for us, why?"

"Mel, he loves you, they both do and in order for you to stay safe he went for the best option, I mean look at you honey, Take a long hard look at what that bastard did to you. Is he best where he is? Or would you prefer him still alive torturing you, and it is torture sweetheart, no man would do that to the mother of his child no man"

"Trish how do you know all this, what Matthew had done?. Why were you waiting for me"

"Mark, honey he called me, that man is very protective of you, of both of you and Jen. Hell if a man did that for me, I wouldn't understand I mean I'm still getting my head around hiring, a person to kill someone, but he did it for you sweetheart"

"It was so wrong though so wrong" Mel couldn't accept that was the only way to work through it. She was exhausted, the day had taken its toll on her, crashing she fell asleep on Trish's bed. Trish, left her to rest, she would need it , there would be an enquiry, yet she knew both men were squeaky clean. No way would they ever get their hands dirty, it may be wrong, but it showed Trish how much they loved her. Shutting the door, she went to call John, finding out which park he and Jen were at, she went to join them. Happy that Mathew was no longer in her friends life, she was sure Mel hadn't told the whole truth, about the last week, she had a feeling she was protecting someone else. No way could Mathew have done all that damage, not without help, she was sure she had seen marks on her wrist, maybe from a cuff. The one thing about Trish, she would get the truth from Mel, she would just have to be patient.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviews, follows and favourites this story, thank you xx**

**Waking** up Mel tried to get her thoughts together, she would have to face them eventually, but would prefer later rather than sooner. To think that she was going to make a go of it with them, that sure was out of the window at the moment, but was it though?.

Mark had done it out of love, not the way she would have done it, but he had removed the bastard out of her life. Moving her aching body out of bed, she was so sore, smiling he was gone the evil mother fucker was gone all thanks to Mark. Tenderly she walked towards the door as she heard voices.

"I know John, but have you seen the damage he did to her, Mark was right in getting Brock to…"

"Who the hell is Brock?" Mel walked in, seeing Trish , John and Glenn sat at the table, half eaten food in front of them. Glenn was by her side in seconds, his arm going gently around her, he remembered the damage, he wasn't going to be the one to cause her anymore pain.

"Baby did you sleep ok, How you feeling? Is there anything I can get you?" seeing the worry in his eyes, she let him guide her to the table as Trish poured her a tea.

"Right Glenn talk, first where is Jen? Second who the hell Is Brock? And third where the fuck is Mark?"

"Drink your tea baby, Jen is asleep still, she cried herself to sleep, so I left her in her room, don't worry, I have Ruth and Marie looking after her, they had heard the news and called you. I took the liberty of answering your phone. Second Brock is the guy, Mark, John and I wrestle with, he is also a lethal weapon and when involved in anything it usually ends in death. Mark called in a favour, and Matthew faced the consequences, and before you come with the high and mighty young lady, he did it sorry ,we both did it for you, that man has done a hell of a lot of damage to you and yes Trish and I both saw the mess. I am going to get you sorted with the hotel doctor" Mel just nodded, she was tired of fighting against them, hell he was right.

"Where's Mark?" she wanted to see him, thank him for what he had done.

"He's gone sweetheart, he couldn't …"

"Enough Glenn she has gone through enough pain" Trish went to stop him.

"No Trish she needs to know, Mark left because of you Mel, he couldn't face your rejection, he's gone back to the states sweetheart"

"WHAT?"

"Honey, you have ripped that man's heart out, the love he has for you, the things he did to make you safe, and you rejected him. Mel I maybe one of your closest friends, but honey I would never want to witness the look I saw at that man's face as he left the hotel last night" Glenn nodded

"Trish is right honey, give him time to mend"

"MEND, FUCKING MEND, I' LL GIVE HIM MEND, THIS BABY OF OUR 'S IS NOT BEING RAISED BY A GUTLESS DAD, TELL THAT SHIT TO GET HIS ASS BACK HERE WE HAVE A LOT TO SORT OUT, I FUCKING MEAN IT GLENN" all three were shocked at her outburst, watching her storm back into the bedroom, hearing the bathroom door slam, and the shower turn on.

"Hell that is one hormonal bitch, er Trish did she say what I think she said?" John was confused had he heard that she was pregnant, looking at Glenn he saw he was just sat there dumb struck. Hell even Trish was shocked. Hearing the door slam again, they all looked up.

"Glenn close your damn mouth you are catching flies, John yes you did and Trish I need you with me for a doctor's appointment."

"Baby, calm down one minute sit your cute ass there and repeat what I think you said"

"Glenn, what part of our baby did you not understand?."

"But…. We…..umm, Oh yeah" both man had used condoms when they remembered, which wasn't often, due to the way they went for each other. The thought of protection, never came into it, once they touched her all they wanted to do was sink into her warmth, fast.

"Yes, oh"

"How long have you known baby, is everything ok? Oh god what that monster did to you" Mel had managed to keep it all under control, due to her anger being focused on Mark, but Glenn had brought it up. Reaching for her tea with a shacking hand the tears fell, feeling Glenn's arms go around her she felt safe and protected with him, yet her body missed Mark. She wanted him here with her, protecting her, holding her, loving her. Twirling the cup she licked her lips, her eyes focused on some shadow on the wall.

"I did the test a week ago, I was late by a few days, never even thought I would, god not at my age, hell we made love almost every time we could so it's no surprising, anyway I went downstairs as I waited for the results, I heard a noise, but with Jen at school I didn't think much of it. Anyway I went upstairs and there he stood with the damn test in his hand, waving it around" swallowing some tea, she struggled to speak, Glenn pulled her tighter knowing full well he wasn't going to like what she said.

"When you are ready baby" he kissed her cheek letting her know he was there for her.

"Oh god Glenn, he made it out that I was a slut a play thing for you both, how neither of you cared for me, that it was all a game. That you would make me abort the baby, and when the authorities found out Jen would be taken from me. He made me, do…." Sobbing, she didn't want to tell him, but she knew if she carried it around inside her it would fester away, making it worse.

"He forced me, he said that I was not to go near you , apart from work, that's why I haven't stayed last week, he said he would hurt Jen. I fucking believed him, oh god I fucking believed him, after everything you and Mark did for me, how much you showed you loved me, yet I still believed him. Do you know he would wait until Jen was asleep then he would have his mate" she stopped, fear coming in that Glenn would no longer want her.

"Baby girl no matter what you say, I will always love you, want you and need you" pushing her hair behind her ears, as Trish wiped her eyes, her own full of unshed tears.

"His friend held me down whilst he raped me, Glenn that bastard raped me, when my daughter was in the next room, they both did. He put FUCKING MARKS ON ME, THAT BASTARD TRIED TO BURN ME, HE WANTED TO SHOW I BELONGED TO HIM.I didn't I told him I no longer did, that I loved and belonged to you and Mark, he went mad, he whipped me, at one point he hurt me so bad, Jen heard me scream and walked in. Trish that was what she meant about him hurting me, I wasn't to let any of you know, he would have taken her Glenn, he would have hurt my baby, please forgive me, I didn't want to. I tried to fight him, I had to stay strong for Jen for the baby" shaking with her sobs, Glenn soothed her in his arms whispering words of comfort, eventually she fell silent, lifting her into his arms he laid her on the bed. What hell their baby girl had gone through, seeing Trish sobbing in John's arms at the doorway, he motioned her in.

"Stay with her honey, when she wakes tell her I will be back" Trish nodded, holding Mel to her, rubbing her back to sooth her.

"John, do you know who this guy could be?"

"No , but when I find out he's dead"

"No, we will leave that one to Mark, I need to call him, he's going to be, oh god I daren't even think what he's going to do. Get me the hotel doctor, she needs medical assistance for the mess on her body, and I want her checked over, she may be a week pregnant, but hell what she has gone through . It's any wonder she hasn't lost it. I'm going to check on Jen, after I have called Mark."

"That's one phone call I don't envy you making"

"Yeah me neither" walking to the office in the penthouse, he dialled the number

"Yeah what do you want Glenn?"

"Mark, it's Mel she needs you"

"Fine" hearing the phone slam down, he knew Mark would be on the next plane out, his love for their baby was strong, he would do anything for her, just like Glenn. Feeling better, he headed up to Jen's room, after checking back in on Mel, the doctor was with her, and Trish promised to find him the minute he was done. Nodding his thanks he headed to their daughters room, hoping she was awake.


	14. Chapter 14

Jen was awake, when Glenn walked in, slipping out of bed, she ran into his arms, knowing this man would somehow protect her, like he did her mum.

"Well hello there sleepy head, how are you doing sweetheart?" feeling her body shake, the tears running down her face, it hurt to see her so upset, holding her tighter he brushed a comforting kiss on her head, just to let her know it will be ok

"Is….i.t ttrue, my daddy is dead?" oh god how he didn't want to answer her, as she looked into his eyes, why the hell couldn't Mark be here, he was so much better at this shit them him.

"I'm so sorry baby yes" he was surprised to see the relief in her eyes.

"Good, I'm not meant to say that am I Uncle Glenn"

"Baby, if that is how you feel, then you say it. I don't understand though?" he wanted to know how much she had really seen, and heard what her mum had gone through.

"He hurt my mummy, he made her do things she shouldn't , he made her scream, she cried each time, I heard it through the walls, I don't know what he did, but he hurt her. I wanted to call you and Mark, but he had took the phone from the socket. She cried for both of you, I heard her in the bathroom asking god to save us, save all three of us. What did she mean Uncle Glenn?" God poor Mel, poor Jen they had suffered so much. He knew Mel hadn't told him everything, mainly who the hell the other person was, maybe he could get it from Jen.

"Sweetheart your mum will talk to you about that, she's asleep at the moment, but when she awakes she will want you with her. Shall we go eat and then you can be with her"

"yes, Glenn are we safe now, that bad man won't come back will he?"

"Who sweetheart, I thought you said it was only your dad that hurt her"

" No there was another man, I think he was called Ian. He was creepy, I never liked him when he came to the house. Even Trish and John hated him, mum always said daddy hung around with him to as he had no friends" So that was the name of the bastard, his time was limited on this earth.

"Please Uncle Glenn you and Uncle Mark will keep us safe now wont you. I don't want to go back there, it frightens me" holding her tight he rubbed her back.

"Sweetheart there is no way, you will be going back there, you are safe with us now. Tomorrow, when things settle a little we will take you home to ours" seeing her confusion he smiled.

"Jen, did you really think we lived in the hotel?" she half smiled back as she nodded her head.

"No sweetheart we have a large farm in the countryside, with a puppy, and pony for you, and I guess you may want a kitten?" the smile on Jen's face as worth it, she had been through a tough week, but time will heal it and both Glenn and Mark would ensure that they would both heal.

"I love you Uncle Glenn, you and Uncle Mark, mummy is lucky to have you both" climbing of the bed she went to get dressed into the clothes Ruth had left out. Watching her go into the bathroom, he went to find Mel's friends, they would know who he was surely.

"Ruth, Marie, thank you so much for looking after Jen, I'm going to take her to eat and then up to Mel, please join us I am sure Mel will be glad to see familiar faces around her".

"No problem Glenn we would love too, How is she?"

"Mel, is being looked at by the doctor, you do know Matthew attacked her?" seeing their shocked faces he guessed not.

"That fucking bastard" Marie was blazing how, could he have done that to their friend, she had suffered enough at his hands.

"What did he do Glenn?"

"Do you really need to know Ruth?"

"Yes, it will be better we know, we can support her, knowing Mel she won't tell us the truth, but I know you will" He proceeded to tell her, both women shocked and tearful when he finished

"That bastard had an easy death, hell if I had got hold of him I would have ripped his damn spleen out with my bare hands. He is evil, he always has been. Thank you Glenn and when I see Mark I will thank him too for ending his life for us. Really, Glenn you didn't think we believed it was an accident did you?" Glenn smirked.

"Ruth, did you ever know a guy named Ian?" watching her face go white, he wondered who the hell this man was.

"Oh god, no, tell me he wasn't involved, oh god, why would he do such a thing, to his own family"

"WHAT?"

"Glenn, Ian is Mel's step brother, he has had a sick fascination with Mel ever since their parents met years ago"

"What the fuck that is not normal, not fucking right" ok he had no room to talk hell he fucked his brother, more times than he would like to admit. Ruth looked at him as if to say well you do it.

"Glenn we both know you and Mark are brothers, and we both know you like to fuck each other, as well as Mel" seeing his face go red, she felt the anger coming from him.

"But for some reason you two are different, there is so much love, between you all. I won't say I understand it, but as long as you keep Mel and Jen protected and happy we have not got a problem. Those two love you and that is good enough for us" Glenn nodded his thanks, surprised how quick Mel's friends accepted them into their lives.

"So, tell me more about this Ian?"

"Well, Mel never knew until he became friends with Mathew how Ian felt about her, or claimed he felt. It was cruel and nasty how they played her between them, the mind games were the worst. One time he threatened, he would kill Jen in the night, when she was just a few months old, if she didn't sleep with him. He was beaten her, whilst Mathew watched, he took Mathew under his wing, fed him lies, manipulated his mind, which wasn't hard. Mathew was always a weak man, until he met Ian, he changed, he became the manipulator, and Mel the victim. She almost took her own life, she left Jen with Marie, one day, which Mel normally wouldn't do. I followed her in the car to a wood, she had the booze and the pills, thank god I found her as Jen wouldn't have had a mum today. We talked and worked out a way to get her from them both"

"But why didn't Mel call the police, her parents"

"Ian was a manipulator of the highest, he made a lie become a truth, he never loved Mel, he wanted to cause her as much pain as possible. I don't know why, but he hates her, I have only had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting him twice, he's not human. He has no soul, his eyes are black, dead, as I said evil in its truest form. What I don't understand is why he is back now?. What could possibly have happened that would cause him to come back?"

"What happened after you managed to get Mel and Jen away?"

"Nothing much, which was surprising, Matthew threatened a few things, but really nothing and Ian seemed to have disappeared, after he had forced Mel to leave, her old home disgracing her with rumours, a bit like the ones, Matthew told you, before she came back working here"

"Where can I find him?"

"Glenn, you need to talk to the police on this one, he is dangerous, he is playing a game and I don't know as yet who the pawns are in it. All I will say is be careful"

"He hasn't had the pleasure of the biggest mind game player yet, let's see how he fares against Mark. Trust me Ruth , Ian is close to taking his last breath, when Mark gets back all bets are off"

" Glenn, I think both Marie and myself have underestimated you both, whatever you do we are 100 percent behind you, both Mel and Jen deserve the happiness you can give them. You let us know what we need to do and it's done" Thanking them he heard the bathroom door open, turning he saw Jen, opening his arms she ran into them, feeling safe and secure. Glad her Uncle Glenn was there to protect her, hoping in time if he stayed with her mummy, she called him dad. Her daddy was nothing like this big man, her daddy shouted at her, and hit her, not this man he was kind and loving, just like Mark.

"I'm hungry, Do you think Mummy will be awake, she may be hungry too"

"Tell you what sweetheart, lets' go check on her and we can all get some breakfast" snuggling into his neck she hugged him, as he carried her to the penthouse. He was shocked how much both of them had suffered, that was over now, hopefully all would be ok with the baby. They could move forward , he would be glad when Mark was here, when it came to dishing out the pain he wanted to give Ian, he knew Mark would want to be in on it. They didn't need anyone for this, they would do it themselves, their hands would be clean, but he would be dead.

Trish and John were showing the doctor out, as Glenn walked up, holding his arms out John took Jen into them, hugging her tight, as well as moving her away from what she didn't need to hear.

"Trish?" shaking her head, Glenn followed her In his bedroom, he looked at Mel so pale and small, he didn't like this one bit.

"Tell me"

"She's damn lucky to be alive Glenn, he did some damage on the inside, honey, it's too soon to tell if she will hold onto the baby, when she found out he sedated her, he had too. Glenn I hate him for what he did, it sickens me the damage that he did to her" trying to control her tears, she swallowed hard.

"Ian was involved sweetheart"

"WHAT?" Trish knew it was Ian who had done this to her, Matthew would have helped, but Ian would have done the worse, anything to hurt Mel. Collapsing into Glenn's arms she sobbed for Mel, hoping and praying she would be strong enough to pull through this and keep the baby

"Oh god Glenn, and Jen is she ok?"

"She's getting here, each day she will get over it we will make sure" leaving Mel to sleep, they tried to keep upbeat, not wanting Jen to know how bad her mum was.

Mel screamed, he was hurting her, pushing her down, oh god the pain, the smell of burning skin, her throat hurt but still she screamed.

"Get off me, no please, oh god no MARK!" feeling a pair of arms wrap around her, she was pulled into a warm body, lips caressing her cheek, to her ear,

"I'm here darlin, you're safe baby girl" feeling her snuggle into his warmth, Mark held her tears in his eyes, hating that she was suffering. Glenn and Jen had met him at the airport, two hours ago, after comforting Jen, holding her, telling her how much they both loved her, making her feel safe, he left her with Glenn, His baby girl needed him, and he was here, his heart broke at the mess she was. The doctor had told him everything, both him and Glenn, they had been sick to the stomach, the secrets she had kept from them. Never again, would she keep anything from them, rubbing her back, he was just glad he was here, when she screamed his name. He only wished he had been there when she needed him. Pulling her even tighter he shut his eyes, it would be a tough few weeks, for them all, more so for the little thing that was growing inside her.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thank you for all your reviews etc on this, Nancy, Shyann, tanya2byour21, Sonib89, RandyOrtonRules62, iloveAnime89, CelticChocolateLover, and TakersSoulMate a big thank you xx**

Coming to the sun shone through the curtains, of the penthouse. Mel woke up feeling as if she was next to a furnace, stretching as much as she could, when wrapped in his arms, she traced his tattoos, thank god he was back, she knew now she was safe, they both were her and Jen.

"Keep that up little one, and you will suffer the consequences"

"And, what would they be Mark?"

"Me, taking you" Mel shivered, she hadn't felt him inside her for so long, the last people inside her were Ian and Matthew, her body went cold.

"Thank you Mark"

"What for darlin?" sitting up he pulled her into his body, as if to protect her from anything outside their bubble.

"For ordering his death, for getting rid of the one thing that hurt me, he did Mark he hurt me so much" rubbing her back he kissed her softly

"I know baby girl the doctor told Glenn and I everything" seeing her shocked look.

"Yes everything, even down to the little one you have growing inside you, we will get through this darlin, it will take time, we love you so much, anything you want baby girl, anything and we will do it" she knew that now, if she asked for the moon, both men would get it for her.

"I want it all over Mark" her voice went lower as she lay her head on his chest seeking his warmth and comfort.

"I want him gone" Mark didn't ask twice, he knew, how hard it was for her to voice that desire, her wish was his command, even though he had already put the feelers out to find where Ian was.

"Ok darlin, you just rest now, both you and Jen need time to come to terms with everything. Glenn has spoken with her school , explained the situation and we have took her out for a week" he checked to see if she was still awake, as she wasn't screaming, shouting or arguing, this really wasn't their Mel, she had suffered and it showed.

"We are leaving for the farm today darlin, you will be safe there, Jen can't wait to see her new pony and puppy, think Glenn mentioned a kitten too" if he kept it normal, things would be ok.

"What? Mark you both spoil her you know that don't, she has you both wrapped around her little finger"

"As does her mummy darlin , and we wouldn't change it for anything"

"Mark, make love to me, take the pain away, the memories, replace them with you" he wished he could, but that wasn't going to happen for awhile, the damage that had been done to her was going to take weeks to heal. He hated what she had gone through, how he wished he could remove all the bad memories, but in time it would happen, they all had to be patient.

"Little one, as much as I would love to, I can't darlin, the doctor has told us about the damage they did, it is going to take weeks to heal baby"

"I hate those bastards, I can't even get the memory erased, god I hate them" letting her cry he just held her, she needed to get it out, then they could work on getting her better.

"Let it out darlin, we will erase those memories in time, Glenn and I will make new ones for you, for you both, happy ones, Never I repeat never will you suffer again, no more pain darlin I promise. But you have to promise me one thing baby girl"

"What Mark, anything"

"No more secrets, do not hide anything from us, we love you and will always be there to protect you" reaching up she kissed him, pouring all her hurt into the kiss, he took it, then kissed her harder taking the pain away, making new memories.

"I love you Mark, I love you so much" thank god it had been too long since he had heard those words from her lips, all he had over the last few weeks, were hate, and that had torn him apart.

"I love you to darlin" letting her rest he kissed her forehead, as she fell back to sleep.

Walking out of the bedroom, pulling his shirt over his head, he heard laughing, surprised he looked around.

"Uncle Mark, you're naked" looking down at himself. He had his jeans on , ah yes his shirt, smiling he ruffled her hair.

"Funny Jen, see I have my jeans on, my socks"

"yes but you had no shirt on and that makes you naked", laughing he grabbed his coffee thanking Glenn as he sorted through his phone.

"So Jen, are you looking forward to seeing your new home darlin?" she was, yet also nervous all her things were still at home, her special teddy, her jumper she liked, her bike, picking up on her mood change Mark waited for her answer. Glenn had already worked out what was wrong.

"Baby, how about if I told you, Trish and John moved all your stuff, yours and your mums to the farm, would you be excited then" smiling she nodded, they were special, she could see that, not every grown up would thing about her stuff. Giving him a big hug, she thanked him, climbing off his knee, she did the same to Mark.

"I love you two, thank you" both men, had shown her how much she meant to them.

"Is mummy up yet?"

"No darlin, not yet, tell you what do you want to go peek and see if she is still sleeping" Jen nodded as Mark and Glenn guided her into the darker room, climbing on to the bed, she moved next to her mum, kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you mummy, get better" laying her head on the pillow she put her arm round her mum and snuggled up to her. Neither men were going to move her she needed her mum more now than ever. Looking down at the two people that had took their hearts, they wanted to give them comfort too, climbing on the king size bed, Glenn put his arms around both Jen and Mel, as Mark climbed behind Mel, both men held onto them, each promising , that they would never feel scared again, with the door slightly ajar to the penthouse, that was how Trish and John found them.

"Bless, will you look at that"

"Trish, come on out, God both Mark and Glenn would kill us if they knew we had seen them, but yeah it is kinda cute. I mean two grown men, as evil as they can be, go as soft as anything when it comes to Mel and Jen" as he closed the door too, he couldn't resist taking another peek, yes that was one contented, protected family.

Mark drove them to the farm late afternoon, they had slept longer than he wanted, but all had needed it. Pulling into the driveway, he opened the electric gates, when it came to security both men, were strict with it. They wanted their privacy and no way would anyone get through to the farm, parking the car, he opened the door, just as two large dogs came bounding up. Playing with them, he moved around the car, noticing Jen and Mel had fallen asleep,

"Glenn ,do you want to get Jen or Mel?" pushing the dogs out of the way, he opened the back door.

"I'll get Mel she's my side" Mark grabbed Jen, whispering words of comfort as she struggled against his hold, feeling her settle he moved her from the car into her new bedroom. Glenn placed Mel next to her, it was a new place and Jen would be scared if she awoke, having her mum with her would help. Shutting the blinds on all the windows and to the balcony they checked the doors and catches, never too sure. Leaving them to rest, both went downstairs, time to put their plan into action. Mark had already received the address and work place for Ian, time now to go pay him a visit. Walking into the kitchen, he was pleased to see John and Trish there, he had organised them to be there for Mel and Jen.

"You really doing this Mark?"

"Yes Trish it has to be done" seeing the look on his face, her body shivered she wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of either of these two men. Never had she seen that coldness from either of them, well not since they were in character on screen, seeing Glenn walk in with something. Her hand went to her mouth, oh my god she actually felt sorry for Ian. John laughed, oh yes that piss ant was going to get the shit beaten out of him as well as scared to death, no one, even in the ring liked to mess with the Brothers of Destruction.

Mark checked he had his gear, bikers chain, yep he use to love using this, his wrestling gloves, and a knife, slipping on his much loved trench coat, he was ready. Looking over at Glenn he had his mask, covering his face, a knife and his gloves.

"See you later guys, we will make sure the girls are ok" Trish went to hug them both, thanking them for doing this.

"No problem, the fucking bastard deserves this, look after them for us, we will be back soon" leaving the door open to the back yard, they heard the bikes start up, John watched them as the Harleys flew out of the gate, knowing it wouldn't be till much later, that they would be back, letting she sun warm him he drank his coffee.

Ian had enjoyed his day at work, manipulating another woman, she wasn't Mel, but until he could get his hands on her again she would have to do. It was great being the boss, you get minions to do what you wanted, especially if you threaten them with the sack. The 18 year old, had been fucked hard, it was his way of relieving himself until that bitch Mel resurfaced, he had no damn clue where she was, her or that bitch of a kid. He was annoyed that Matthew was dead, but not sorry, the bastard was a fucking wimp anyway, he didn't need him. Parking his car, in his allocated spot of his apartment, he locked the door, taking the lift up to his floor, he loved it here, so peaceful, no one to bother him. It was an old warehouse, he had brought, making the whole top floor, his domain, no one could get in and no one could bother him, Tonight he was going to find out, that no one could hear him scream either.

Opening the lift door he walked in, yes home, grabbing a beer from the fridge he looked out over Manchester, seeing all the little people going about their business. A shadow in the window caught his eye, unsure what he was he leaned closer, what was that?. It looked, oh god it looked like a mask, shit, his whole body froze, that mask was on something behind him, he could feel a presence , dropping the beer he turned around.

"What the hell, whooo, ttthe fuck are you?" as he finished his question to the large man, another one appeared behind him dressed in black, holding a bikers chain, seeing something catch the sun, he noticed both men had knives.

"Ian, welcome to hell"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N This is a shorter chapter than normal, due to its contents. Many thanks xx**

"WHAT, COME ON ENOUGH OF THE JOKES, WHO ARE YOU?" trying to judge the distance between the door and where he was, Ian knew he would make it. He just, had to keep them talking, then inch over inch by inch.

"Do you really need an answer?" so this was the little piss ant that hurt their baby, the one who had ripped her insides, causing damage that would take weeks to heal, both physically and emotionally. The worse thing he may have killed the little one growing inside their partner.

Ian, had to stay strong if he wanted any way of getting out of this, fuck was this to do with that damn 18 year old, god he was only teaching a fucking lesson, better to learn from him as he took her virginity, then some drunken lad on the street.

"Yes, I do, How the hell did you get in here?" inching, along the wall, slowly, the sun was setting behind him, maybe he could blind them for a few seconds get a head start.

"How we got in here is irrelevant don't you think, after all we are here to take your soul" hearing that voice sent shivers down his back. The guy with the mask had not spoken, but had moved closer than he was before. How the hell had he got that close, without him noticing, fuck he was in shit he knew that.

"If this is about the fucking 18 year old, then she was taught a lesson she damn well deserved"

Mark wanted to just kill him where he stood, how many other women had this bastard fucked up. How many had to live with the consequences, of his brutality, through no fault of their own.

"No, this is about someone closer to you, someone who you hurt, in fact no let's say it how it is, someone you raped, ripped apart inside. Ring any fucking bells" rushing through his thoughts he couldn't think, hell he had done that to a lot of women, they were all toys to him.

"Would you like a taste of what you did? How would you like it if we took it in turns to rape you, as you beg us to stop" oh god these men were crazy, fuck where had the masked one, gone?. Oh god feeling a hand wrap around his throat he had somehow got behind him between his body and the wall, feeling the breath slowly being squeezed out of him, he tried to remove the gloved hand. Glenn wanted to squash his damn windpipe, but knew Mark had other plans for this piece of shit.

Seeing the other man approach him, he saw the hatred in his eyes all directed at him, Mark allowed his finger to trial down the man's cheek

"That's it you struggle boy, you may want to save your strength, we have a long night ahead of us, and we want you to feel every bit of pain, every mark, every bite, that you inflicted on her body"

Ian. Almost wet himself, he knew tonight he would die, of that he had no doubt, yet who the hell had sent them.

"Pllllee" trying to get his breath. Mark held his hand up for Glenn to stop. Releasing the pressure on his throat, he nodded for Ian to continue.

"I have money, I can pay you, anything" Mark moved in close, his nose touching his.

"Do you really thing this has anything to do with money? WELL DO YOU?"

"No, oh god I don't know"

"No, boy this has everything to do with revenge, for what you did to someone. I only wish she was here to hear your screams and there will be screams, see this" Mark pulled his bikers chain out, as Ian's eyes went wide.

"I think this will hurt when used as a whip, what do you think boy?" Ian wet himself

"Ah, look at that he's wet himself, what's wrong do we scare you? How does it feel knowing you have no escape, no one to come rescue you, no one to hear you scream? I bet it scares you shitless, well that is exactly how you made our baby girl feel, and our daughter" Looking up Ian mouthed the words Mel. Mark punched him

"Don't you dare utter her name from your fucking lips"

"You raped her, you fucking raped her. Do you have any idea what happens to rapists?" fingering the knife he moved along Ian's cheek, down his shirt, to his pants.

"I am tempted to cut your fucking dick off let you bleed to death, but no that would be too fast, too easy" thank god Ian thought thank god.

"But there again I might" pulling his arm back he stuck the knife in deep, Ian screamed as it pushed into his balls, feeling it move up a little the pain, was excruciating. Mark smiled as he pulled it back out, wiping the blood on Ian's shirt. Nodding at Glenn, he moved away. Letting him deal with the bastard, seeing the blood now coming from the front of his pants, Mark thought maybe he should haven't moved the knife around so much, shrugging his shoulders, couldn't change it now.

Watching his brother, squeeze the punks throat, hearing a crack, drat had he broken his windpipe oh fuck, no, Mark wanted this to last awhile before he couldn't breathe. Yes, thank god, the fucker was still breathing, oh good there was some blood, chances are he wouldn't be screaming much, which was a pity, both men would love to hear his screams. Glenn grabbed his knife and slowly pierced his back, letting him feel the blade sink in, then pull out, he did this several times, yet not causing him to bleed too much. The torture went on, as they slowly broke him down.

Finally Mark ripped Ian's shirt off, having Glenn hold him down he used the bikers chain, each time harder

"Boy, this pain ain't nothing to what you put her through, be grateful we ain't into fucking you, we'd rip you apart. For every beating you gave her, I'm giving you, I know you can hear me you bastard, Wake up and feel it" Ian's body had gone limp, he had either passed out from the pain, or he was dead, neither man cared, they had done what they wanted to do, get revenge. Kicking his body to the floor, Glenn checked for a pulse, damn slightly beating, yet he was out cold.

"What do you think, Mark want to wait awhile see if he comes too?"

"Couldn't care less to be honest, if he comes to, he won't make it out of here, in fact" grabbing his knife, Mark sliced down to the bone, there now he felt justice was done. Ian was unrecognisable , just a bloody pulp. Through it all not one drop of blood fell on either man, going to the bathroom they cleaned their hands, the gloves had a few splashes, but both had been careful, ensuring not a finger mark in that flat would lead back to them. Grabbing their stuff, they headed down, just as Marks phone went off.

"Yes John"

"Where are you?" Mark didn't like the sound of his voice.

"Just leaving why?"

"It's Mel , Mark, she's bleeding bad, the emergency crew are here, we are getting her to hospital" Mark's heart broke, was she losing the baby?, or even worse were they losing her?

"Which hospital?"

"The Royal"

"We will be there in ten" his heart had stopped, he was sure. Glenn could see from his brother's face it was Mel

"How bad Mark?" shaking his head, he couldn't speak, mounting his bike he waited for Glenn to follow. Both hoping she would still be alive when they got there.


	17. Chapter 17

The funeral was a simple affair, no flowers, nothing, but Jen had insisted she wanted to do it, even though he was a bad dad, and even worse to her mum. According to Jen every person deserved a funeral, good or bad, it was what Mel had taught her. Mark stood on one side of the small figure, Glenn on the other, both holding her hand. They had come for her, not Matthew but her she needed them both so much. Even Trish and John had come, all to support Jen, as the vicar finished and the coffin was lowered in the ground. Jen spoke a few words

"I hope you suffer, after what you put us through" turning to Glenn she sobbed, letting him pick her up, holding her fragile body to him, she had lost weight over the last week, but there again they all had. No one had eaten, or even felt like eating. Nothing had any meaning to the five lonely people who stood at that grave side, each in their own thoughts. When Glenn had managed to comfort her somewhat she turned to Mark, pulling her into his arms he held her tight, She looked so like her mum when she reached out to him for comfort. His heart skipped a beat, he missed her

It had been a hard week, which none of them would like to go through again, ever, god, the pain, the suffering. Almost losing Mel, had pulled all of them closer together, Jen had started calling Mark and Glenn daddy, they had been her strength whilst she almost lost her mum

**A week before**

. It was Jen that had found her, she had awoken that night cuddling up to her mum, feeling dampness around her. Not understanding what it was she reached for the light, screaming when the room flooded with brightness, when all she could see was blood. It had taken Trish and John 2 minutes to get to her, and call the ambulance, the doctors later said that had saved her life.

For hours it had been touch and go in the emergency room, as they worked to save Mel and the baby. Both Mark and Glenn had told the doctors, if it came to a choice save Mel, she was the one they couldn't live without. The baby was an added bonus, but if it wasn't meant to be, than that was out of their hands.

It had taken the doctors three hours, before they came back to speak to the family, by this time Jen was fast asleep on two chairs pushed together, not wanting to leave her mum, or her dad's as she called them that night. Watching her sleep, Mark leaned his head back against the wall, as Glenn sat with his hands between his legs, both men had changed into fresh jeans and tshirts, that had been in their bags on their bikes. Hearing the door open, they all shot up

"Are you all here for Mel?"

"Yes doctor, how is she?" The doctor looked over at Jen, seeing her rub her eyes as she awoke

"Please could I talk to you outside Mr Calaway and Mr Jacobs" Fuck Mark didn't like this one bit

"Dad?" Jen didn't want to let them out of her sight, she was scared that her mummy was dead, and if they went out of that door they would die too.

"Darlin, let Glenn and I talk with the doctor, I promise we will be back as soon as we can, see the gap in the curtain you will be able to see is both out there. Anyway John wants his Jen cuddle" Mark had to swallow hard, tears were threatening to fall he had to stay strong for Jen. Following Glenn outside, he shut the door behind him. hearing Jen break down in tears.

"Right doctor how Is she?"

"We managed to stop the bleeding, she had pulled some of the stitches which in turn caused tearing. Had she been bed rested as instructed"

"WHAT? "

"Mr Calaway I do not appreciated that tone of voice"

"I apologise on my brothers behalf doctor as you know we are very emotional, and tempers are frayed, I am sure you understand"

"yes Mr Jacobs, as I was saying has she been bed resting?"

"No we were only told she needed to rest, there was no mention of having to stay in bed, if we had known we would never have moved her to the farm"

"Ok, well she should have been resting in bed for at least six weeks, it would have given her body time to heal, and allow the baby to settle. Anyway we cannot change the fact that Mel was bleeding badly, but it is now mended, please this time she needs full bed rest, no walking, no moving, and no getting out for a bathroom break. If she needs it one of you must either carry her or have a bedpan, I am sure you are both more than capable of carrying her. The sad news, and I hate to break it to you, is she lost the baby, however , when we were examining her, we do believe there is another one. We won't know yet how things are, all can say is she will recover, but is very weak at the moment, and pretty much out of it on the drugs. Yes she has been calling Jen's name as well as Mark and Glenn which I take as being you two" both men nodded

"Can we see her?"

"Yes she will be put in her own room in about an hour once we check her vitals, and yes Jen can go to" Mark held his hand out,

"Thank you doctor so much for saving our baby glrl"

"Yes thank you doctor" shaking the giants hands he walked off, wondering what type of relationship was going on between them, not that it was any of his business.

Glenn walked in the room followed by Mark holding his arms out as Jen launched herself into them

"Is mummy ok? Can I see her?"

"yes baby mummy is fine, and we can see her in an hour when they move her to her own room"

"Mark what did he say?" Glenn knew full well Trish would want to know how the baby was and Mel, it wasn't for Jen's ears.

"Tell you what munchkin shall we go see if there is any food to get in the canteen " thanking Glenn he waited until they had gone into the lift.

"Mark?" turning his face white, his eyes full of unshed tears that he had kept hidden from Jen, he sat down. Rubbing his hand across his face, then through his hair he told Trish and John what the doctor had told them

"I'm so sorry about the baby Mark, I know you must be devastated , Mel will need your support you know she will blame herself"

"I know darlin, but if we all help her pull through she may think at least having one survive is better than none. Fuck this it's shit, it just isn't fair" It wasn't all three adults thought the same, yet all pleased, they still had Mel in their lives and Jen still had her mum.


	18. Chapter 18

Mark carried Jen to the car, as Glenn opened the door, both hurting for their little girl. Yet she had shocked them both with the words she had uttered as they lay her dad's body to rest. This was the one time Mark hoped he didn't rest in peace, he wanted him to suffer for what he had done to both Mel and Jen, to them.

"You need to eat sweetheart, how about we head back and grab something from the hotel restaurant" Jen shook her head, she couldn't eat, she wanted her mummy.

"Ma… I mean dad, I want my mummy" feeling her small body again breakdown in tears, all the pain and suffering she had gone through no wonder the little mite needed her, of course she would.

"Ok darlin, how about we all head back to the hospital, she should be awake now, and we all eat there " seeing Jen peek out from hiding in his chest, he knew that was what she wanted, hell what they all needed, to see Mel, food and stiff drinks later for the adults.

They were sitting in the canteen of the hospital, trying to muster the strength to eat the food, that was where the doctor found them.

"Mr Calaway, Mr Jacobs, could I please have a word in private" Jen knew it was about her mummy, she hoped she was ok, both of her dad's hugged her as she went to sit on John's knee, scared that her mum wasn't going to come home.

"What is it doctor?" god these men frightened him at times, so big and tall, how that little girl in the hospital bed, managed to handle them ,well that was another story

"I'm pleased to say Mel is doing well, her vitals are back to normal and I feel she would be better at the farm with her family and loved ones. Her recovery would improve, however the baby we are still unsure, it may be another few weeks before we can tell and then there is no guarantee it will be ok"

Mark and Glenn just nodded neither wanting to think what would happen if she lost this one too. She hadn't been awake much over the last week, yet had been told about the baby they had lost. It had broken her, almost destroyed her, it would take a lot of love and hard work from both her men to help her get better. From the few words Mel had said between her crying, she blamed herself, that she hadn't been strong enough to fight Matthew and Ian. Neither men, blamed her, and when she was ready they would tell her that, but nothing they said at the moment would sink in. She had been awake to cuddle Jen, and have her sleep on her bed but that was about it.

"So when can we take her home?" Mark asked, hoping he could just go up to her room, take her from the bed back home with them.

"Normally I would say tomorrow, but with all you have been through I will release her tonight, Jen needs her mummy and you guys need her too. The only way I will allow you to take her is if she rests, takes her medication" seeing both of them nod he knew he was doing the right thing.

"Ok well let me go get her medication, and forms, I expect her daughter will be happy to hear she's coming home"

"That she will be doctor" Mark put his hand out to shake the doctors

"I want to thank you from us all, for what you have done"

"Not a problem Mr Calaway, Mr Jacobs, just look after your family. I hope to see you in a few weeks let's hope it will be good news for you all" as he headed off to get what he needed for Mel, Mark and Glenn wiped at the tears that had fallen, not wanting the others to see, how happy they were their baby was coming home.

"Dad, is mummy?" Glenn picked her up in his arms, holding her close, as Mark explained what the doctor had told them. Feeling Jen wriggle around her face lit up with a big smile, yes at last after all they had gone through they were happy Mel was coming home.

Opening her eyes she looked round the hospital room, surprised no one was with her, how they must hate her for what she had done. Lost a baby, all because she was too damn weak to fight them off, too frightened to tell Glenn what was happening at the time. To stubborn to thank Mark for what he had done, because he loved her. All in all it ended up with her losing the baby, tears fell down her face, god she was so fed up of crying, the nurse had explained that it was normal. It would take time to come to terms with it all, especially after losing it in horrific circumstances. Attempting to sit up, she screamed the pain was still bad, oh god she hoped she hadn't done any more damage. Pressing the button for the nurse she waited.

"Hi there Mel, what's wrong sweetheart?" Mel was glad to see it was Cassey, she had been with her through it all, comforting her when the men weren't there, listening as she blamed herself for the loss. She had been a tower of strength to Mel, counselling her and building her up, always saying it never was and never would be her fault.

"Cassey, it hurts, I tried to sit up and god have I ahhh" Cassey moved her up a little more and checked what needed to be done.

"It's ok love, you have just pulled a little quick no worries, I will get you some pills, oh look who's here. Hey guys and Jen how are you all tonight?" Mark saw Mel her face in pain, what the hell

"Mark, its ok Mel sat up too quick and pulled herself, nothing to worry about, I will get her some painkillers"

"Mummy, mummy, guess what the doctor said? You coming home" launching herself at her mum, she was grabbed by Glenn

"Be careful sweetie mummy has just pulled herself we don't want her doing anymore damage do we, We need her home for cuddles and loving better don't we baby" Jen nodded, smiling at her mum as she went to hug her so pleased she was ok. Not knowing they all had a long way to go.

"It's ok I need a cuddle, I'm coming home thank god" tears in her eyes, she was scared, what did the men really think of her?. Would they still love her? Oh god she hoped so, she didn't want to lose them now, both men had seen the fear cross her face. Nodding at Mark, Glenn grabbed Jen

"Tell you what baby girl, you and I will go sort out what needs to be done for mummy eh?" talking her hand he left her with Mark, knowing what ever fears she had he would lay it to rest. Shutting the door shut, Mark walked to the bed, taking her face in his hands he brushed his lips across hers. It was the first time any of them have shown the proper affection, a lot due to Mel sleeping. Feeling her respond Mark deepened the kiss. God he loved her taste, missed it so much, after kissing her for awhile, he pulled back.

"Ok darlin what is bothering you?" seeing her eyes lower , he pulled her face back up.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough" placing his finger on her lips he stopped her

"Don't you ever apologise for what you had no control over, I mean it Mel it wasn't your fault baby girl, none of it. Matthew is dead his body deep in the ground, Ian, well let's just say he met his match" seeing the look of pure evil, flicker over his face. Mel pulled him tighter to her.

"Thank you Mark, thank you for everything"

"Baby girl, there is no way we would allow anyone to hurt you anymore, you are ours you and Jen, we love you both so much. In time it will get easier, we will protect you darlin always"

"I thought … oh god Mark….I thought you and Glenn would walk away because I" Pushing Mel away from him he looked down at her thinking she was kidding, her face told him she wasn't'

" darlin, Glenn and I would never walk you are it for us Mel, we love you so much. Never feel we don't, and if you do we ain't doing it right. Have we ever shown you any different baby girl, have we ever made you feel that you weren't loved?" shaking her head, she could see the tears in Mark's eyes, never had they shown her anything but love. Reaching up she caressed his face, tracing the tear that slipped from his eye, putting her finger in her mouth she tasted it's saltiness.

"I love you both so much" Mark couldn't help himself his lips met hers in a passionate kiss, it would be hard but they could do this all of them as a family.

A few weeks later, Mel was gradually getting better, she was able to slowly walk to the bathroom, even have a shower as long as one of the adults were there on standby. Her nightmares were going too, she had slept with Mark and Glenn, both not wanting to leave her side at night, in case her dreams turned to nightmares, it was their excuse and they were sticking to it. Each morning when they got up, one of the men would gently pick Jen up from her bed and place her with her mum. They talked about what had happened, everything, both men ensuring that Mel kept nothing hidden, they hated what they heard, but knew if she talked about it the power of the nightmare would fade.

It was six weeks to the day Mel had been admitted to hospital, a milestone for them all. Jen was stronger, happier loving being back at school. Either Mark or Glenn would take her, and the other pick her up, they had got into a routine without either of them being fully aware of it. This morning Glenn dropped her off, it was a day Mel, Mark and him were dreading, today was the day they found out of the other little one had survived, if all was going to be ok. They had kept it from Jen, it wouldn't be fair to have told her a about another child, if this one didn't survive too. Kissing and hugging Jen as she got out of the car, Glenn told her to have a great day and he would pick her up later.

"Ok daddy love you"

"Love you too sweetheart, now go before you are late little one" waving he watched her go through the school gate, turning the car around he headed back to the farm to get Mel and Mark.

"Mark, what if?"

"Mel, will you stop worrying baby girl, if it was meant to be it was meant to be, if not baby we work through it"

"But Mark, my body let you both down"

"Mel get that damn thought out of your head" pulling her back to his chest his hand rested on her belly, rubbing it gently.

"I love you so much Mel, stop worrying " planting a kiss on the side of her neck, he moved away to get ready, yes both Glenn and himself were worried sick about her, about the baby, but they would never show it. They needed to stay strong for her, if they broke down she would fall too, no way would either men allow that, it had taken them weeks, to build her back up to how she was. With a lot of help from John and Trish, who had moved into the farm to, both wanting to be there for Mel, when the men had to work. All in all it worked, he was sure the way things were had help Mel get back on track a damn sight quicker than what the doctors anticipated.

"Baby girl, you ok?" turning she saw Glenn at the door, running into his arms he caressed her back.

"It will be ok sweetheart, Come on let's get this over with, then we can all move on" guiding her to the car, Mark was behind the wheel, she slid in grateful she had them both in her life. They headed to the hospital.

"Mel, it is good to see you honey. Come here" Mel went to give Cassey a hug, it was good to have her support at this important scan.

"You too Cassey"

"I know you are scared honey, but let's go get this scan done and we can work through it all" asking Mel to pop on the bed, she lifted her top, placing some gel on her belly. Mark and Glenn were at the bottom of the bed, watching the monitor, as Cassey moved the scanner over Mel.

"Ok sweetheart, let's see what is going on" Mel turned away she couldn't look at the screen, tears falling down her face as she gripped the bed. Please god please let it be ok, hearing a gasp from Cassey's mouth she turned her tear soaked face to her friend.

"What is it Cass?" seeing the big smile on her face, her heart skipped a beat, her stomach churned.

"Looks like we have a little fighter here guys, from what I can see, all is ok"

"Oh thank god, thank god" her tears came faster, as Mark grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips.

"Baby girl, you are one unique wonderful woman" letting them have their moment Cassey made her excuse to leave the room, saying she would get some pictures for them, wiping her eyes on her uniform, she was so happy for the three of them. Looking back over her shoulder she watched them, Glenn was holding her in his arms, as Mark rubbed her back, both of them telling her how wonderful she was how special, how much they loved her. Closing the door, Cassey hoped she would meet someone like Mark or Glenn, Mel was one very lucky woman, she was so happy for them all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all your support on this story. This is the last chapter hope you like it. Much love to you all xx**

"So darlin are we finally going to tell Jen, about our new arrival, she will be so excited" Mel couldn't help but smile at the excitement on both Mark and Glenn's faces, even though it was so sad they had lost one, the relief they showed, that at the moment this little one was ok, made Mel happy.

"Yes you can both tell her when she comes home" Both men pulled her close holding her and kissing her.

"Let's head home, do we need to grab anything from Cassey"

"Leave it to me Glenn I will go check, you darlin finish getting dressed," kissing her again Mark headed out the room locating Cassey at the reception.

"Hi Mark, here's the photo, I know you can't see much, but at the next scan all will be clearer. With everything that has happened with Mel, we need to keep a close eye on this pregnancy, and I want you both to keep an eye on her."

"What can we do?" Cassey knew both men would protect Mel and this baby she had spoken with the doctors, and knew it should be ok if they did what was suggested.

"Make sure she rests, I mean it Mark, no sex" seeing him blush a little she smiled

"Mark I can imagine both you and Glenn both have a high sex drive" she laughed out loud seeing Mark go redder.

"and if we do?"

"Leave Mel alone, even though all is ok, she isn't completely out of the woods as yet, she needs to do as little as possible. We will see her in another four weeks, and she how all is going. Other than that I would like to say a big congratulations to you all , and I will see you soon" giving Mark a big hug, she went back to her station. Waving as all three of them walked past ten minutes later, Mel being supported by both her men.

Settling her on the big sofa in front of the TV in the downstairs room, Mark grabbed the duvet and pillows, ensuring Mel was as comfortable as possible, whilst Glenn made a cup of tea and a sandwich.

"Will you stop fussing Mark"

"Nope, we have strict instructions to look after you and we are. Now are you sure you want to stay here and not go to bed"

"Mark!" putting his hands up to stop her, he let out a big sigh

"Ok ok I am only trying to help" pulling his face down to hers she kissed him softly

"I know baby and I love you for it"

"What about me. Do you love me too? After all I made the food and drink" seeing Glenn's sulking face, she pulled him to her kissing him too,

"And I love you too baby, I love both of you so much. Now leave me the fuck alone"

She had had enough of the sympathy and tea approach she was pregnant not ill, time for her men to realise that and move on, from all the sadness, the past had been erased thanks to these two. Now it was time to build a new future for them all.

"Mummy. Mummy wake up" Mel stirred was it that time already, looking up at Jen she held her arms out for a cuddle.

"Hi darling, how was school today? What did you do?"

"Never mind School Mummy, is it true?"

"Is what true?" still disorientated from her nap, she was unsure what Jen was on about.

"A baby" so the men didn't waste time in telling her then, sometimes they were worse than damn kids, when they got excited.

"Yes, sweetheart, How do you feel about it?" brushing the hair from her daughters face, she softly kissed her head, holding her tight.

"You will still love me wont you mummy?"

"Jen of course I will still love you sweetheart, this baby is no more loved or wanted anymore than you are honey. You will be a big sister, this little one will look up to you for guidance, and protection. Would you be able to do that Jen? Be the big sister"

"Yes mummy of course, I love you so much, you and bump" seeing the excitement on her daughters face as she rubbed her belly, she felt so happy and content, just sitting there.

"Mummy" Mel waited she could tell Jen had something on her mind, and she would do anything to make sure her daughter didn't feel left out in this.

"Wil…..Will….Mummy will Mark and Glenn still want me?" pulling her tighter, the question pulled at Mel's heartstrings, about to answer.

"Now little one, what kind of question is that? You know how much Glenn and I love and care for you. I don't want you ever to think we don't" pulling Jen into his arms Mark held her close, wanting to get rid of all jen's fears before they came into her head. She had, had Mel all to herself all her life, sharing her with another child, would scare her.

"But daddy"

"There is nothing you can say or do Jen that would ever make us love you any less than we do right now, in fact each day we love you and your mum more and more. Don't ever think we don't."

"It's true Jen. Mark and I love you to bits, and you will share that love now with another child, doesn't mean we love you any less. In fact you will be special as you are the eldest, you get to teach this little one everything" climbing off Mark she went to Glenn and hugged him, knowing what her dad's said was true. She trusted them both,

"I love you daddy Glenn and I love you too daddy Mark" Mel's eyes filled up, she had never heard her daughter call them that before, it showed her how close they had become, how trusting they were of these two men. Yes she knew things would turn out ok, she could see it.

"Are you going to get married now?" Mel wiped her tears looking over at the daughter, what had she just said?. Married, Shaking her head, she smiled at Jen, trust her to ask a question like that. How the hell did she explain that one.

"Come here sweetheart" Jen walked over to her mum, and sat on her knee as she waited for her reply.

"Darlin, your mummy, Glenn and I would love to get married, but due to the unusual way things are, we are unable to" Mark could see the hesitation in Mel's eyes and jumped right in with some sort of explanation for Jen.

"Oh" jen was still confused, her mummy loved Mark and Glenn, she loved Mark and Glenn, they were going to have a baby, didn't most parents get married and become one big happy family.

"Glenn, I think the time is right" Glenn nodded back at Mark, both getting down on one knee, they held out a box between them. Mel looked on in shock, her hand over her mouth.

"Baby in the eye of the law, we cannot get married, however we would like both you and Jen to be tied to us, with this ring. It's the closest we could think of making you our wife"

"In other words darlin what Glenn is trying to say, is would you become our wife, under this roof, in front of Jen" nodding her head, she allowed them to slip a ring on her finger.

"We love you baby girl"

"I love you both too so much" sealing it with kisses, and hugs.

Holding her hand up to the light, she looked at the delicate ring, it was in white gold, with a topaz stone and an emerald stone on each side, both to represent their eye colour. It had been handmade and was beautiful, never had she seen anything so unique, special.

"Oh god it's beautiful where did you get, it?"

"We designed it ourselves darlin, and Jen we have a bracelet we designed for you too honey" giving her the gift, Jen looked at it, like her mummy's it was white gold, with an emerald and topaz/

"See Jen you and mummy belong to us, like we belong to you". Mark pulled out another two rings, this time men's white gold wedding bands. Both bands had stones in to match Mel and Jen's eyes. Passing them to Mel, he asked her to slip them on both his and Glenn's fingers, claiming that as far as the outside world were concerned both Glenn and himself were now married. They were off limits to anyone, they belonged to Mel and only her. It may have not been a normal way of doing things, but then again neither men could claim the whole relationship was normal. All they knew was they loved Mel and she loved them.

**1 year later**

"Daddy!. Mummy is going to be so pissed at you" yeah and even more pissed that Jen was coming out with that kind of language.

"Well we won't tell her will we?. What she doesn't know won't upset her will it"

"But daddy that's lying and you, daddy Mark and mummy tell me I am not allowed to lie" oh his little one could twist it to her way of thinking every time.

"Glenn do not tell me you are teaching our daughter how to lie to her mum? You let our three month old daughter have ice cream again didn't you?. How many times do Mel and I have to say, no ice cream no matter how sweet she smiles, or coo's or even breaths. She's been sick hasn't she. God Glenn Mel will kill you this is her favourite outfit and ewww, honestly Glenn you are…."

"Don't you dare pull his daddy skills down Mark William Calaway, you did the same thing last week with Angel, and you asked me to keep it quiet. Give her here, honestly you two men, spoil her rotten, don't they baby girl. Jen you are just as bad, yes I know she's your baby sister and as cute as a button, but no ice cream, it makes her sick." Taking her daughter upstairs to bath her, Mel shook her head, she had to laugh, none of them could resist, Angel, she was a beautiful blessing, with her auburn hair and blue eyes. She was the image of both her dad's, after sorting her she put her in her pink baby gro, then placed her in her cot, with her teddy. Watching her drop off to sleep, Mel was so happy and content how things had worked out. Jen was doing great at school, as well as making new friends at her secondary school she also enjoyed going horse riding with her dad's. Mel had cut down on her hours, choosing do a lot of work from home, with one of her husband's always at home on alternative days. Hearing a noise at the door, she looked over to see three very sorry looking faces. Smiling she walked over to them, holding jen close to gave her a hug

"You sweetheart are forgiven , your dad should have known better. Now go get showered and ready for bed" letting Jen leave she turned on Mark and Glenn.

"You two should know better, both of you, she is only 3 months old, no more ice cream. Honestly I love you two so much, but despair with you at times." Shaking her head she pulled them both to her hugging them, turning to Mark she pulled him close delivering the hottest, passionate kiss she could. Feeling his body react, he pulled her tighter, it had been well over year since he had sunk into her warmth, he missed it so much. With her being ill, then having to rest, they would wait until she was ready, and been given the all clear by the doctor. Slowly pulling away from him, she turned to Glenn, giving him the same kiss, full of passion and desire. Yes she had missed their love making so much, she had waited long enough tonight she was having them both.

"I want you both to go grab a shower, once jen is asleep and Angel settled for the night, you two can make up for your bad behaviour, by making love to me all night" seeing them both reach for her, she moved away tut tutting.

" I said when the girls are settled, just because I got my all clear today from the doctor, doesn't mean you can have it right now."

Both men groaned, wanting her where she stood, aching to fuck her hard, it had been too damn long for them all.

"baby you are being made love to all night, it has been to long" Glenn pulled her tight, kissing her deeply letting his actions tell her how much he loved her.. Moving away he headed to the bathroom, looking forward to the night ahead.

Mel watched him go, her lips still tingling from the wonderful kiss her husband had laid on her lips. Her body was then turned around, and she looked into the emerald eyes of her other husband.

"You darlin are so getting fucked later" Mark pulled her tight, his lips descending to hers, how he loved her, this little one in his arms. Was it only just over a year ago she had walked into their lives, and turned it around. In fact no they had all turned their lives around in to A New way of Life, it may not be normal to others, what they had, but it sure as hell worked for them. The hotel was doing well, Jen, Mel. Glenn were all happy, yes life was good in Mark's world. All that was left now was to persuade Mel to try for another baby. Mark knew both he and Glenn would be able to convince her somehow, someway, if not they would just keep trying until they did.

Guiding Mel to their bedroom he went to grab a shower, happy that they all enjoyed their new way of life.


End file.
